things fall apart
by concrete-anqel
Summary: as the golden age of piracy comes to a violent end, jack alone is left hanging onto the dream of a world without rules, JE pairing. review please!
1. prologue

****

Things Fall Apart 

__

01 prologue

****

Disclaimer: PotC isn't mine. ;\ 

****

Author's Note: Hullo darlings, I'm back! Told ya I was goin' ta do the sequel immediately. Anywho, to those of you who don't know, this is sequel to my other fic "One More Taste of Freedom", so you should go back and read that first. You really don't have to, considering I won't pull many things from it that you'll need to know, but it'd be cool if you did, anyway. The only thing that is different from the canon of the movie, is that Jack and Elizabeth are together, if you want the how's and why the hell's, like I said, other story. Savvy? This chapter's just a prologue type of thing, settin' the stage, so its not uber long. The next one's longer. Hope you enjoy! 

****************************************************************************************************

__

The noose was tighter than he remembered, so tight that the rope threatened to cut into skin. Hands were bound behind his back, and he was only vaguely aware of blood dripping down his face from a rather nasty looking cut on his brow. Eyes were kept down, as if ashamed to look into the crowd, and he mentally noted that the floorboards of the scaffold were in desperate need of repairs. If he managed another daring escape, he'd let the Commodore know. 

Yes, he definitely in Port Royal. The scenery hadn't changed a bit, nor had the hospitality. 

Suddenly he felt a presence on either side, and looked up, finally. To his right was another unlucky man with a noose, a fellow pirate, and old friend, John Rackham: also known as Calico Jack. But, sometimes it was easier to call him John than to get confused, while drunk, trying to figure out who was who. To his left was a man of legend, a man he'd only shared a few drinks with. Edward Teach. Blackbeard, the most notorious pirate in the world. It looked as thought there would be a triple hanging. 

Kohl lined eyes reluctantly scanned the crowd, until they fell on one that was all too familiar. Elizabeth Swann stood just in front of the scaffold, weeping silently. It was only after a few seconds of studying her that he realized she too was bound, and probably next in line for the gallows. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat he searched the sea of faces again. 

Will Turner stood there, amongst the sneering townspeople, arms folded across his chest. The smile he wore was twisted, one of revenge. The boy seemed content, almost happy, in knowing that man who had stolen the love of his life, as well as the woman who'd broken his heart, would die that day. 

The blacksmith's twisted smile was rivaled only by that of Commodore Norrington. The naval officer stood next to the executioner, waiting to give the order. He seemed thrilled about it. 

He nodded. 

The hooded man grasped the lever. 

All three victims gasped in the second that they were air born. 

In the second before the rope caught.

Jack Sparrow shot upright in his bed, sucking air down as if he'd been deprived for an eternity. His eyes darted around the room desperately for signs that it had all been a dream, settling only when he felt the gentle rocking of the Pearl, and the comforting warmth of another body under the blanket. Releasing the death grip that he held on the sheets, Jack smiled down at Elizabeth and placed a kiss on her forehead, careful not to wake her. 

It was that damned dream again. No, not a dream, a nightmare. The images had been haunting him for almost a month now, each night there was a different guest list. Thomas Tew, Stede Bonnet, Bartholomew Roberts. But that's all that changed. The reality of the rope around his neck and the floor falling from under him remained the same. But it was just a dream, right? 

Searching the floor for his usual attire, Jack slipped on his breeches and shirt, followed by his boots, and coat. He straightened the dirty red bandana that was permanently attached to his head, before going topside. There was no way he'd be able to get anymore sleep, for fear of a repeat performance. Joshamee Gibbs stood at the helm, as he usually did once Jack turned in for the night. 

"Mornin'," Gibbs said, "S'a bit chilly out `ere, eh?" 

It was still dark out, but technically morning, Jack nodded. 

"I suppose," He said thoughtfully, "Looks like there may be a storm comin'." 

"Aye." 

Jack always knew these things, so there was no sense in arguing with him. A coming storm would explain the breeze and sudden drop in temperature. Yes, the Caribbean is a tropical zone, but even the tropics can get a bit nippy sometimes. 

Judging by the earliness of the hour, as compared to how late Jack had gone to bed, and the regular occurrence of this situation, Gibbs deduced that the Captain wasn't sleeping. It was also obvious, to the entire crew, that something was wrong. Though no one had the courage to call Jack on it. No one but his first mate. Being that Gibbs had a lot of years on Jack, he felt obligated to impart wisdom, and lend an ear, when needed. 

"Somethin' botherin' ya, Cap'n?" He asked. 

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, as if he was going to give a real answer, but finally shook his head. 

"Nothin's wrong." He said, avoiding the subject, "Now if you'll step aside?" 

"Aye, sir." Gibbs moved and let Jack take his rightful place at the wheel. 

Lovingly running his hand over the rough wood, Jack smiled, nightmares momentarily forgotten. All was right with the world. After a few seconds of reverie, he finally noticed that Gibbs was still there, staring. 

"Eh." He shifted uncomfortably, "Y'can retire now, if you're so inclined, mate." 

It sounded more like a suggestion, a request even. Jack wanted to be alone, with nothing but the horizon and his thoughts. The older man nodded and disappeared below, leaving Sparrow to think. He grasped the wheel, and smiled, speaking reassuringly to himself. 

"No, no, nothin' s'wrong at all." 

Miles away in Port Royal, Commodore Norrington was just beginning his day. It'd been almost six months since he'd sent the _Evanescent _after Jack Sparrow, and almost a year since he'd been made a fool. He'd shown mercy to a known criminal, and now Elizabeth was gone. Finding the fastest ship in the Caribbean, when it doesn't want to be found, is hard enough, even without the war he had on his hands. 

The order had come directly from the King of England. Rampant piracy in the Caribbean was killing their economy, and His Majesty didn't feel that there was enough anti pirate activity to counter their attacks. So he was sending more ships, and entire fleet, in fact, as well as skilled pirate hunters to Captain them. Some of them, it was rumored, had even been pirates themselves, but they'd acquired privateering commissions and were now being used to hunt old friends. 

Norrington found all this very ironic, of course, but it was no matter to him. Sparrow was all he cared about, and when the pirate showed his face again, he'd be made the first example of what happens to men who think they are above the law.


	2. a pirate's life

****

Things Fall Apart

__

02 a pirate's life

****

Disclaimer: Not my toys. Just borrowin' em. Without asking, but with every intention of giving them back. No, really.

****

Author's Note: This chapter is actually gonna be chapter length, the last one was a prologue, hence the shortness. I'm going to try to keep everything historically accurate but piracy and freedom in general are two things I'm passionate about, so expect me to go off on ranting tangents or soapbox speeches about bastard pirate hunters. 

****************************************************************************************************

The light poured through the curtains covering the single window of the Captain's quarters, creeping across the floor, it finally came to rest on Elizabeth's face. She opened her eyes and was slightly disappointed once she realized there was no one else in the bed. Generally that was the kind of thing that caused anger or resentment, but when you love a restless pirate, you get used to it. It had been obvious to her that Jack wasn't sleeping well, tossing and turning, and almost always getting up well before dawn. She kept her silence though, if he had something to say he would, eventually. In the year since Will had granted her freedom, and she'd joined the crew of the_ Pearl_, Elizabeth and Jack had developed quite the relationship. 

There were no vows of forever, or anything of that nature, though both were quite sure they'd be lost without the other. Jack played the mischievous playmate, teacher, and one hell of a lover. Still, being the calmer of the pair, Elizabeth was the anchor that bound Jack to earth, because at times it seemed he might float away. She was also an eager pupil, in more ways than one, and the sole confidant of a man who'd rather die than share his feelings. They were childless, dogless, picket fenceless, and neither would have it any other way. The relationship, as the two people involved in it, repelled all things normal, but it worked. 

Though it was still clear to every last male member of the crew, that if they so much as at looked at Elizabeth, with the slightest bit of lust, they'd be keelhauled. _`Savvy!?`_

Tossing the blanket aside, Elizabeth sat up, swung her feet over the side of the bed, and began to search for clothes. She had taken to dressing in men's clothes, though her soft features, low necklines, and other aspects of her anatomy, gave her away. Other than that she didn't look much different from the girl who'd been kidnapped two years prior. She had a few braids in her hair, compliments of Jack, and wore a tan bandana, compliments of Anamaria. The two women had become friends, once Elizabeth got used to life aboard a pirate ship, and felt more at ease, of course. 

Adjusting the weathered piece of cloth about her head until she was satisfied, Elizabeth beamed at her own reflection, and headed out on deck. The thing that the majority of her storybooks had left out, was that life aboard a pirate ship wasn't adventure all day, everyday. Things could actually be quiet at times, even boring, but the fact that the only rules were guidelines, and everyone, for the most part, got along without anyone being better or worse, made up for it. There were men playing cards, even though the code had rules against gambling on board, some where playing instruments and dancing, and there was always, always, an abundance of rum, and those willing to drink it. 

True, in the beginning she had believed that it was a vile drink, and would have no part of it. But, the fact was, that a lot of times the water wasn't fit to drink, so alcohol was all that was left. So, eventually Elizabeth gave in, though she hadn't developed Jack's swagger. Another thing she'd learned, was that, while Jack may have drank away god only knows how many brain cells, the man was simply made for walking on a ship. He was born with sea legs, and the land seemed to reject his feet. He swayed like the sea, either out of habit, or because it made people think he was so daft that it was easier to give in that to argue with him. 

People took notice as the Captain's woman walked across the deck, there was an endless string of `Good mornin', Miss Elizabeth`'s, and she tried to return each one. She wasn't after special treatment, in fact, she made it a point to do whatever chores had to be, with everyone else, even though Jack had told her it wasn't necessary. So perhaps, she thought, they simply liked her, so she'd chalk the attention up to that. 

Jack still stood at the helm, hair blowing in the breeze, as Elizabeth approached him. She brushed past, and kissed his cheek in greeting.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, almost like a worried mother. 

He shrugged, "Don't know-- awhile." Then a seductive grin appeared, "Why, d'ya miss me?"

She returned the grin, lacing her arm through his, she leaned into him, "You could say that." 

"Ah," Jack nodded gravely, "so sorry, milady, I'll make it up to you later, on pain of death."

"Watch it, Jack Sparrow, I might just hold you to that." 

They joked their way around it, but she truly was worried about him. Something was wrong, and she wanted to know what. The two smiled at each other for a moment, Elizabeth thought about ways she could pry the truth from him, and Jack debated giving up the helm to Gibbs and carrying Elizabeth back to their room to do a bit of plundering. The dutiful Captain half of his psyche won, and he stayed in place. 

"Got any chores that need to be done?" Elizabeth finally asked after a minute. 

Jack shrugged again, rather liking the fact that she was close, he looked around for anyone who might need assistance, "Don't know, you might try askin' Anamaria." 

"Alright, if all else fails they may need help below," Mopping, repairing, things of that sort. Wasn't the most fun in the world, but Elizabeth liked to be busy. 

She released her hold on his arm and turned on her heel, starting off in the opposite direction. Jack called after her, telling her not to stay gone too long, and she offered a smile before disappearing below decks in search of Anamaria. It had taken awhile to learn the twists and turns of the bowels of the _Pearl_, but finally she'd gotten the hang on it. She'd gotten the hang of most everything. Her search ended in the galley, which wasn't so much a `kitchen` as a storage and preparation room for all the food on board. Anamaria sat next to a rather large pile of potatoes, knife in hand, peeling them. Since there weren't many successful means of keeping things fresh, most of the food that was eaten didn't spoil easily. A lot of things were stored in barrels, in this particular room, though meat was nearly impossible to keep. 

"Need a hand?" 

Anamaria looked up from her chore and smiled at her friend. An upturned bucket lay next to her and she kicked it in Elizabeth's direction, motioning for her to take a seat. 

"There's another knife `round `ere somewhere." 

Elizabeth nodded after a few minutes of searching, finally located the knife. Taking a potato in her hand she began to peel, careful not to cut herself. It had happened before. Casting a glance around the room she noted that there wasn't as food as there needed to be, and they weren't very near a port. Anamaria seemed to notice her distress and laughed a bit. 

"Don` worry, Beth, we're bound ta come across a ship soon. Merchant or otherwise." 

By that she meant, a ship to raid. Elizabeth had gotten used to that aspect of a pirate's life too. It was, after all, the main part of the job description. Though, she'd never really gained the courage to call herself a pirate. She sailed with a pirate crew, shared a bed with a pirate captain, and had committed acts of piracy, still, the label was something that she didn't take. Part of her was afraid she'd be laughed at by the others, like perhaps they didn't think of her as a pirate. Part of it was the tiny bit of her that held onto the hope that she'd seen her father again someday. He was, after all, her only family. Not that was she wasn't content with her life, of course, it'd just be nice to pay a visit. 

Elizabeth had actually been quite shocked that the Commodore hadn't sent out ships to look for her. Upon her departure from Port Royal she had left no note, only disappeared into the night. The only explanation was that Will had explained the situation when he'd returned home. Still, it didn't make sense that her father would simply comply with her wishes. She was certain he'd send a search party out to bring her home, kicking and screaming, if need be. 

But no ships came. 

The only other explanation she could think of was that they were simply impossible to find. The Caribbean was a large body of water, with countless islands, ports, and places to hide. Finding one ship would be like finding a needle in a haystack, if you didn't know where to look. When Jack had returned to Port Royal the previous year, Norrington had made no move to arrest him. But, if it was known that Jack had Elizabeth with him, it seemed very unlikely that anyone would just sit back and do nothing. Elizabeth didn't worry much though, it was only rarely that she thought about it. It didn't seem to bother Jack, so she wouldn't let it bother her either. 

Topside there was a frenzy, everyone had jumped into action when a ship had been sighted: one flying a British flag. There was no cause for alarm, this sort of thing happened all the time. But, everyone had their own job to do. Gibbs awaited his orders, but none came, finally he addressed Jack. 

"What say you, Cap'n?" 

Jack thought for a moment, squinting against the sun, trying to determine which vessel he was about to encounter. 

"Hoist the Roger, Gibbs, we'll give em a fair chance." 

"Aye, sir." 

Gibbs barked the order and several of the crewmen jumped into action. Jack's standard, the skull and crossed scimitars, was soon flying in the breeze. 

Contrary to popular belief, and what our society has led us to believe, the Jolly Roger was not a sign of death. Once the black flag was raised, the ship that was to be raided knew that they had a period of time in which they were given a choice: surrender and be granted clemency, or fight to the death. In most cases, the merchant vessels surrendered, and no one was harmed. If the pirate was an honorable man, that is, and Jack was, by pirate standards or otherwise, a good man. If the vessel didn't surrender, then the red flag was raised, which meant bloodshed would ensue. Jack, personally, hated this option Make no mistake, though, gentle readers, he is a ruffian, a pirate, and a really bad egg. He is a thief _and_ occasional drunkard, but not a murderer, so he made it policy not to kill anyone unless it was in defense of himself or his crew, or beloved ship, after all other options had been exhausted.

That was all well and good, but the ship they were coming up on, was a navy one. Generally the navy ships didn't want to surrender, it would make the entire fleet appear weak, and, most military men held a personal dislike for pirates. So it was to the suprise of everyone, when this particular vessel raised a white flag. 

"Well then," Jack smiled, pleased with himself, as if he'd done something, "let's see what fine provisions `is majesty `as for us today." 


	3. an obvious trap

****

Things Fall Apart

__

03 an obvious trap

****

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep doin' this? 

****

Author's Note: Ok, for some strange reason FF.net has decided NOT to post this story on the PotC story list. So I'm kinda irritated and hoping that this new addition will do the trick, review whore that I am. Keepin' my fingers crossed that someone will see this!

Thanks to all my reviewers so far!

****************************************************************************************************

The ship was the _Evanescent,_ it was of formidable size, no grander than the _Interceptor_ had been. Cotton's parrot wondered aloud why navy ships always had such strange names. 

"S'not strange," Jack answered, though it was a rhetorical question, "It means they disappear quickly, uncatchable.. military likes to name their ships using big words, with big meanings, so as `umble pirate will be scared and surrender." He laughed at his own private joke, "Sorry, mate, looks like you're the one surrenderin'."

Which was exactly what the other ship was doing, the white flag could be seen even from their position a few leagues off. The _Black Pearl_ was well on her way to claim her prize, when Jack noticed a familiar figure standing at the helm of the other ship. Lieutenant Gillette, he believed his name was, though from the looks of things, he was now a Captain. 

Upon hearing the commotion Elizabeth and Anamaria paused and looked at each other. 

"What's that?" Elizabeth questioned. 

"Don't `ave a clue." Anamaria replied, as if it was absurd to ask her a question she didn't know. 

They simultaneously dropped their task and headed up top, Elizabeth kept the knife she'd been using concealed in her boot. Searching the frenzy for Jack, she grabbed a random passerby and demanded to know his whereabouts. Once she was pointed in the right direction, she let out a sigh of relief, and headed over to him. 

"Elizabeth, luv, take this." He said immediately, removing his tricorn leather hat and shoving it in her direction. She understood this gesture to mean that she should hide her hair. Anamaria had also donned her hat, though they were accepted by the rest of the crew, Gibbs sometimes being the exception, a rival ship may take having women on board as a sign of weakness. 

Gathering her dirty blonde locks and twisting them into a bun, she placed the hat on her hand, pushing it down to hide the bulge her hair caused. Only a few braids escaped, but that wouldn't betray her as a woman, especially on a pirate ship. Once she was satisfied that her disguise would hold, she turned to Jack. 

"What's going on?" 

He had been looking straight ahead, trying to determine when to give the order to board their mark, but stopped to explain. 

"Navy ship, they've raised white." 

"Navy?" Elizabeth demanded, it was unlikely that a navy ship would just surrender. Plus, the idea of running into anyone from Port Royal made her nervous. 

"Aye," He nodded, "An` it looks as though you may be gettin' ta see a familiar face."

Before she could question that statement, the gangplanks had been brought out to connect the two vessels. Some men also had grappling hooks and rope as means of crossing. Soon all crew members of the _Pearl _stood on the deck of their would be victim. Elizabeth took her rightful place next to Jack, as she always did in these situations, but gasped when her eyes fell on someone she did not expect to see. 

"Lieutenant Gillette?" Her tone was too shocked to hide, as she neared the man. 

"Captain." He said rather indignantly, which earned a snicker from Jack. The officer peered at Elizabeth for a moment, only then realizing who she was. "Good God, Miss Swann?" 

At first he had dismissed all the rumors as fairy tale. The idea that the Governor's daughter would run off with a pirate was preposterous. But then Commodore Norrington had confirmed the story, and not only that, he'd given Gillette a ship to go out and claim Elizabeth. That had been six months ago, and they'd all but given up. In fact, they were headed back for Port Royal at the time, to tell the Commodore and Governor Swann that it was no use. 

But here she was, dressed like a man, on the arm of Jack Sparrow. 

"So I guess it wasn't just by luck that we've met here." He said, in a tone that was meant to let all the pirates present know who the better person was.

"No, I suppose it was no luck at all that you've run out your white for fear of havin' ta fight like a man." Jack didn't appreciate the tone, or the way the other Captain was looking at Elizabeth, so he'd turned the statement around to make it a bit more insulting. 

Gillette ignored the insult, and simply stared for a moment, teeth clenched, before turning his attention to Elizabeth.

"I'm sure you realize that you will be returning to Port Royal with me." It wasn't a question. 

Before Elizabeth could answer Jack stepped in front of her. His eyes were full of anger, and Gillette could have sworn her saw love there too. But that was impossible, everyone knows pirates aren't capable of feeling. They're bloodthirsty scoundrels, nothing more, nothing less.

"You'd be dead before you laid a hand on `er." 

Jack removed his pistol from his belt and took aim at the other man's head. 

"Remember that, savvy?" He cocked it. 

Gillette flinched and looked around for someone to come to his aid, no one did. When they had boarded the other ship, Jack's crew had collected any and all weapons that could be used against them. The opposing crew was really quite defenseless. Jack held his gun in place and gave the order to begin the raid. 

"Go ta work, lads." He called, and they did. 

Captain Gillette once again addressed Elizabeth. 

"Miss, its just that after you left, and we were unable to find you, your father simply gave up." He hesitated for a minute, "He doesn't have much time left, is all."

At the mention of her father Elizabeth gave her full attention. What did he mean 'doesn't have much time left'? The thought that her disappearance might have caused her father to worry himself into sickness made her feel ill. How could she have been so selfish? She hadn't even written him a letter.

"H-he's sick?" She asked, fighting tears. 

Did she regret her descion? No. But family was a different matter.

"Yes." 

Her heart sank, and a single tear made its way down her cheek. She looked away, feeling rather stupid, dressed as a pirate but crying like a child. Seeing Elizabeth's reaction, Jack lowered his gun and put it away. He placed a comforting arm around her shoulder and whispered something that Gillette could not hear. She nodded and lay her head on his shoulder, sniffling. Slowly but surely Jack's crew started to reappear on deck, provisions in hand. Jack gave the order for them to return to the _Pearl._ Giving a gentlemanly bow to his 'hosts', he too returned to his ship. The sailors aboard the _Evanescent_ were dumbfounded. The Royal Navy didn't surrender to pirates without a fight. 

Yet, they had done just that.

Meanwhile aboard the_ Black Pearl_, everyone was too busy celebrating a successful raid to smell a very obvious rat.

Later that night Captain Gillette, and his first mate, a hulk of a man called Stevens, discussed the earlier happenings of the day. For two men that had just been robbed blind by pirates, they were suprisingly cheerful. There was food on the table, and both men were drinking wine, as if they were celebrating something.

"Surely, now that she believes her father isn't well, she'll return to check in on him." 

"Yes, sir, I suppose she will." 

"And when she does, Sparrow will of course accompany her." 

"Yes, sir, I suppose he will." 

"And when that happens .." He ended his sentence, pantomiming a noose around his neck. "This was certainly the Commodore's most ingenious plan yet. The man really does know how to hold a grudge." 

"So it would seem." 

Yes, gentle readers, our Captain Sparrow has been set up. Norrington instructed Gillette to lie about the health of the Governor, if he should run across Elizabeth and it was too big a risk to simply take her by force. The Commodore was sure that even if she had undertaken a life of piracy, she'd still have enough of a heart to come and see her 'dying father', and when she did, her filthy new lover in tow, he'd be ready. 

The man didn't think of himself as a villain, he was simply doing his civic duty. He was a hero, he assured himself. 

Pirates, after all,_ aren't people_. 

So it was his plan, that Sparrow, the man that represented every mistake he'd made since becoming Commodore, would be the first to die. The first in a long string of miscreants in what was going to ultimately become the fall of piracy. Who knows, perhaps if he did his job well, it would earn him favor with the King, as well as money and power. It really was a win-win situation.

Gillette and Stevens raised their glasses in a toast.

"To the beginning of the end," The Captain smiled.

"Here, here."


	4. stargazing and charles vane

****

Things Fall Apart

__

04 stargazing and charles vane

****

Disclaimer: .... You know the drill. I don't own Charles Vane, Jack Rackham, Anne Bonny, Mary Read, Bartholomew Roberts, Woodes Rogers or, Ben Hornigold. They are all real people, dead, of course, but real, and so they own themselves. Except for Rogers and Hornigold, I hope some kinda terrible torturing demon owns them. Bastards.

Did I mention I _hate_ pirate hunters _and_ privateers?

****

Author's Note: Sorry its been awhile since my last update, Thanksgiving out of townness and all that is to blame. But, now I'm back, and here's an update. Yay! Can you guys believe its finally just day after tomorrow!? I'm spazzin' out big time. The last chapter was a lot of dialogue, now this one is setting him plot. This is my means of keeping things even. Don't worry, there'll be dialogue here too. Can't live without it. Anyway, as far as the historical figures go, I'm keeping everything more or less accurate, with the exception of the year. Because PotC was set roughly in 1720, and this is two years afterward, some of these characters would have already been executed. But that's all I've changed. I don't mention the year at all here, but I'm just sayin', incase I have a history buff who also knows the movie setting. So basically, the events are the same, but the timelines a bit different. That's it.

****

morph: Aye, wicked, tricksy, filthy navy ... people!

****

dha-gal: OMG. You didn't kill Will this time! Hahaha.

****

talondragonfriend: Jack never listens. – shakes head – Poor Jack.

****************************************************************************************************

The following couple of weeks had been uneventful, to say the least. As stated before, life at sea was not constant adventure, there were sometimes long periods of time without land or contact with another ship, a lot of times extreme boredom took over. 

No sooner had the crew returned to the _Pearl_, did Jack set his sails in the direction of Port Royal. It was risky, and all of them knew it, but in the case of Elizabeth, risk didn't matter. The plan was to hide the ship in an out of sight cove, or cavern, while Jack and Elizabeth went ashore and made their visit.

No one suspected that Commodore Norrington would, not only be expecting, but be prepared for their arrival. And, they certainly didn't expect him to have extra help.

That help came in the form of Woodes Rogers, the governor of the Bahamas. He was, considered by all, a 'hero' and the nemesis of pirates. His intention was to take over the outlaw haven of New Providence and claim it as his capital, and also hand out pardons to any freebooter who would renounce his wicked ways.

The thing about royal pardons, though, was most pirates laughed at them. They were almost like going into a confessional. Once your sins are erased your are free to go and commit more, until such time as you feel the need to be forgiven again. Pirates accepted these royal pardons so that, when they were no longer hunted men, they could sell their plunder legally, and make a profit. Then they'd go pirating again, and the cycle continued.

Until the King of England got tired of being made a fool.

The pardons were no longer good enough, they were means to lure the pirates into areas where the authority could hold them, and hang them. Sure, there were a few who genuinely meant to abandon the sweet trade, and they were spared, but for the most part the brigands met their fate at the end of a rope.

One of these 'reformed pirates' was Ben Hornigold. In his time he had been a brilliant Captain, Blackbeard himself had even served under him, before acquiring the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, and going out on his own. Whether the reason was money, boredom, or simply an honest change of heart, this man really was an ex-pirate.

So the stage was set, with the help of Rogers, Hornigold, and other figures, Norrington would put a stop once and for all to piracy, in his settlement, and, if all went as planned, the entire Caribbean.

No, wait, scratch that – the whole world.

But, aboard the_ Black Pearl_, none of this mattered. Jack and Elizabeth lay, as had become their custom, in the crow's nest, looking up at the stars. It had started as a means of teaching Elizabeth about navigation, but had turned into something they did as 'quality time'. Hand outstretched, Lizzy was pointing to a cluster of stars.

"—And what do you think that one resembles?"

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, turning his head to the side as to get a better look. Finally, he shrugged.

"The_ Pearl _attacking a defenseless merchant vessel filled with silver, gold, and rum."

Elizabeth sighed, but inwardly she was smiling.

"You say that about all of them, Jack."

He huffed in disagreement.

"Do not." He searched for a way to prove her wrong, "See?" He pointed, "That one there looks like old roger and that one, "He moved his hand again, "—that one looks like a bottle of rum."

It seemed, after a second, that he had noticed another 'constellation', when a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"See that one, luv? I'd tell you what that one is, but I'm just not sure it's for a lady's ears-" She shot him a look that said she most certainly was not a 'lady', "All right, alright, but instead of tellin' you, it might be better if I showed-"

She cut him off by gasping and clutching her chest in mock horror. The action had suprised him so that he jumped, which only added to the humor of the moment.

"Mr. Sparrow!" She squawked in the same way she'd done on the island two years before, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Jack threw his hands up, his tone was that of someone who'd been insulted.

"I have to _try_ now!?"

She let out a girlish giggle, and shrugged, loving the indignant look on his face.

To take care of that problem, Jack rolled over, in one swift movement, so that she was pinned beneath him, his face was hovering inches from hers. The way his hair fell acted as a curtain that closed out all the world, until all she saw was him.

"How's that for tryin'?" He whispered, "Am I doin' a good job?"

She didn't attempt to free herself, only nodded, and he moved into kiss her.

"Cap'n!"

Gibbs' voice bellowing from the deck below broke the magic of the moment, before Jack's lips met Elizabeth's. He froze, the annoyed look returning to his face as he sat up. 

"This bloody well better be good." He muttered, and Elizabeth sighed too.

The top of his head appeared from his hiding place, so that he was visible to his first mate, and he yelled back.

"What!?"

The seemingly tiny figure of the man speaking to him, spoke again.

"There's a boat approachin', sir! Comin' round the port quarter!"

Okay, okay, so that was something that the Captain of a ship should care enough to check out. Reluctantly Jack rose his feet and began climbing down the ladder, onto the main deck. As soon as his feet hit the wood he called for his spyglass, and, looking to his left, attempted to identity the boat.

It wasn't a ship, wasn't even a sloop. It was no bigger than a fishing boat. The passengers, who he was unable to make out in the dark, were few: no more than ten. One of the men aboard the tiny vessel was waving something, upon closer investigation, Jack made out a small white flag.

Even if it was a small boat, that was no threat, and no great prize, it was decided to stop and find out who the passengers were anyway. Perhaps they had something of value with them. It seemed strange that a boat of that size would be in the open sea, approaching a pirate ship, instead of praying for their life and going the other way.

"Let go the anchor!" Jack bellowed.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" The crew replied.

Elizabeth, who had by this time also climbed down, appeared next to Jack.

"What's going on?"

He shrugged, "Not quite sure, yet, luv." Nodding in the direction of the boat, and the white flag, Elizabeth seemed to understand, and didn't ask anymore questions.

It was only realized, by the time the 'crew' of the boat had been hauled aboard, just who they were in the company of.

"Good Lord," Jack's eyes widened, "Charles Vane?"

A brother pirate, Captain, and friend. Jack had shared drinks with this man on more than one occasion. The man, who was looking rather worn and tired, nodded weakly.

"Jack Sparrow." He said simply. As if he was relived that the ship he'd run across was a friendly one.

Jack held out his hand, which Vane shook firmly. It would have been a hug. But most pirates weren't a hugging bunch of people.

"What in hell happened to you?" Jack said, looking him over, "Where's your ship?"

That seemed to be a sore spot, and the look present on the other man's face was one that Jack knew all too well, before the question as answered, Sparrow was almost certain he knew.

"Mutiny." One word confirmed Jack's suspicions.

"Terribly sorry, mate." Jack's voice was full of real sympathy, "`onest, I am." After considering what had just been said for a moment, he asked, "Who?"

Vane's face was even more pained, as if he didn't want to say.

"Friend of yours, actually." He muttered, "Could even call `im a twin."

Though the rest of the crew looked on confused, a light went on in Jack's head.

"Rackham!?"

"Aye."

Calico Jack Rackham was the quartermaster aboard Charles Vane's ship. He was also a friend of Jack Sparrow. They shared the same swagger, and the same semi flamboyant nature, as well as a wit, sarcastic nature, and luck, that followed the both of them.

So upon finding out that his friend had committed the one act he despised, Jack was more than a bit shocked. Though he did note that instead of marooning the old Captain, Rackham had been kind enough to provide him with a dingy, crew, and supplies. _Good man, good pirate_, Jack assured himself.

After a moment, Charles spoke again, the dark expression on his face making it clear he regretted what he was about to say.

"—There's more." He said, hesitantly, "Wouldn't have bothered ta bring it up, cept that you've been out to sea so long and might not know .."

Jack cocked his head to the side, peering at the other man, confused.

"Might not know what?"

It was said in a dreadful sort of way. As if it was clear that the answer was going to be a terrible, earth shattering one, but the question still had to be asked. One can't live in oblivion, as tempting as that is.

"Maybe we should speak somewhere else."

Jack nodded wordlessly and began to walk back to his quarters, waiting for Vane to follow. Elizabeth began to follow as well, simply out of habit, but Jack caught her eye and shook his head. She stopped, trying to tell herself that it wasn't personal, and she shouldn't feel hurt.

Once the two men were safely inside, the door was closed, leaving Elizabeth outside. The stood there uncomfortably for a moment, as if embarrassed the turn and go back to the crew. _You haven't been rejected, stop acting like a child_, she scolded herself.

Filling two tankards full of rum, Jack handed one to his guest and awaited an update from the outside world. What he was about to hear was something that threatened to crush his spirit, faith, and eventually, freedom.


	5. they may take away our lives

****

Things Fall Apart

__

05 they may take away our lives

****

Disclaimer: PotC isn't mine. Oh, wait, yes it is! Weeeeeee! ... Okay.

****

Author's Note: I've come to the conclusion that its harder to get reviews or new readers on a sequel, that on the original. But, that's alright cos I'm havin' fun writing this, and I 3 my loyal reviewers! ;] In other news – did you guys see the deleted scenes on the DVD!? IT WAS SO MUCH JACK AND LIZZY! Why did they delete them!? The island scene was longer .. Jack was SERIOUS for a second .. not to mention vulnerable ( poor scarred Jack, ) and then when he said he and Elizabeth were `peas in a pod` .. I think I nearly fell off my bed. Why did they delete that!? I've also been listening to the Braveheart Freedom Theme over and over again, and while it should remind me of that movie, I keep seeing pirate-y things in my head through it. I've been reading an awesome book called "Raiders & Rebels" and it gave me the inspiration for this fic – all the things they relay that happened to real pirates are terrible, so much so that the thought of it happening to Jack is completely unbearable. Anyway, here's my update.

****************************************************************************************************

A closed fist connected with the wooden surface of the desk, the noise of impact was followed by an awkward silence, during which Jack regained some of his composure. Vane had jumped at the sudden outburst, but quickly went back to nursing his rum, loathing himself for being the bringer of bad news.

"You_ have_ to be wrong." Jack spoke very clearly and slowly, placing emphasis on every syllable.

"Wish I was, mate." Charles replied, and he meant it. More than anything, he meant it.

The message that Vane had brought when he boarded the Black Pearl was not at all good. It wasn't that the Governor of the Bahamas had set up his mansion in New Providence, it wasn't that he came offering amnesty, it wasn't even that some pirates had accepted – all of this was common. No, the driving force behind the fist to desk moment, was that the outlaws of Nassau had welcomed the man with open arms. They hadn't accepted the pardons Rogers offered, for their own benefit, and promptly run him out of town – as was the custom of those days.

As was previously stated, pirates only accepted pardons so they could trade their plunder for profit, none of them actually ever considered going legit. And, they certainly didn't consider hunting their brother pirates to gain favor with the society they were supposed to be loathing.

But, all of those matters were of the passionate idealistic variety. What the most obvious problem should have been, was what Jack said next.

"An` are all of them to drunk to realize that if pirates loose their strongholds there'll be no place left to go?"

It was true. If pirate ports were lost, if they turned into law abiding settlements, with anti-pirate activity, then the brigands would have no where to restock, make berth, or sell goods. They'd have nowhere left to hide when they were on the run, and they'd not be safe roaming the streets freely. If they didn't have a place to call home, the sweet trade would die.

And what was the point in doing anything if one wasn't doing it freely?

"Yes, Jack, but what do you expect `em to do? _Fight_?"

That question was followed by laughter, which Jack returned, but it was clear by his expression he didn't find it funny. 

Pirates didn't make it a habit of uniting and fighting for causes, even if the cause was their way of life. Each man did what was right for himself, and did so in the quickest and easiest way possible. In this case, accepting a pardon, and not risking life and limb to be rid of what most considered to be no more than an annoyance, was the quickest and easiest way out. Fighting for ideals and dreams, even though they all silently held them, was unheard of.

They weren't very good at seeing the big picture.

But, Jack did see the big picture. He always saw the big picture, it was actually for that very reason that he was so good at planning and plotting – he always thought two steps ahead. Part of him hated the inhabitants of New Providence for not defending their town, but he knew how the pirate mind worked, he knew he couldn't expect miracles. He also knew better than to make it known that he believed anything was worth fighting for: besides alcohol and wealth, of course. But, donning a kilt and war paint while making inspirational speeches about freedom? What _would _the other pirates think?

So he kept his silence. 

Eyes darting around the room, searching for a means of an escape, Vane was beginning to be uncomfortable – reason being, there was more. Possibly even worse news than the first message he'd delivered.

"Ah –" He began, "—that's not all, mate."

Jack stared at him for a moment, as if trying to decide if he wanted to know more. The option of saying that he didn't care, and sending his guest away, seemed like a good one. But the glutton for punishment that dwells within all of us urged him to listen. He waved a hand, signaling that Charles should continue, and inwardly braced himself.

Deciding that there was no easy way to say what had to be said, the other man simply blurted it out.

"Teach is dead."

If he had of been drinking at that point Jack would have choked.

"Blackbeard?" He knew the answer, but it was worth repeating such a name.

Vane nodded.

"Bastards." Jack said, unable to think of a more suitable way to describe the pirate hunters responsible.

And he knew pirate hunters were responsible. A man like Edward Teach didn't die by a freak accident. Though he had barely known the man, his reputation spanned oceans and continents, everyone knew and feared Blackbeard – he was a monster. To the rest of the world, at least, the other pirates he was both a mentor and a good natured drinking buddy. He had an insatiable lust for life, and though he was prone to fits of rage, most people knew when to keep their distance. His ship, the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, was almost as big as his legend, the man was unstoppable. But, he'd been stopped.

Both men knew what it meant: if a man so great had been killed so easily, there was every chance they'd be next.

The shock was too much for Jack, who was in dire need of some thinking time.

"Eh – I think I'll be retirin'. So if you'll excuse me--"

Silencing him by raising a hand, Vane emptied his tankard.

"Say no more. I'll find a place to sleep amongst the crew." 

Jack nodded and watched the other man leave, already starting on his second helping of rum.

Elizabeth watched as the guest exited the Captain's quarters, and debated whether or not she should go in and see Jack. The expression on Vane's face didn't appear to be a pleasant one, so she deduced that the one Jack was wearing wouldn't be either. So, this left her with a dilemma: go in and do her best to console him, as well as satisfy her curiosity, or, give him time to get over whatever had just transpired.

The concerned girlfriend and curious child won out, and she headed reluctantly towards the door.

The room was dark now, only a single candle was flickering somewhere in a corner, casting a light that fell on Jack. The smell of liquor was present, but Sparrow himself was not drinking. He sat staring at his mug, unmoving, as if he wasn't sure what to do about anything at all. His hands were still clenched into fists, which rested on either side of the table. Elizabeth, who was a bit stunned at the scene, stared for a moment, but in the end decided to wait and see if he'd crack and tell her what was going on. She went about her business as if nothing was amiss, stripping down to what she usually slept in, she turned down the bed sheets and climbed in. The silence was agonizing, for both parties, though neither said a word. Jack's gaze didn't move, though he was well aware of Elizabeth's presence. He was somewhat comforted, and at the same time, annoyed, that she was there to interrupt his brooding. Wait, no, not brooding, thinking. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow_ certainly_ didn't _brood_.

"Coming to bed?" Elizabeth said finally, patting the spot next to her.

Jack gave no answer.

She sighed and it appeared that she had given up; she started to lye down, but before her head could hit the pillow –

"Blackbeard is dead."

Jack said, in a sort of monotone that was foreign to Elizabeth. She sat back up again and faced him; he'd never said anything about being friends with the man. But still, she'd see where this line of conversation led.

"I'm sorry." She said, sounding unsure as to whether or not she should be sorry.

He didn't acknowledge her condolences, only continued speaking, still not making eye contact with her. In the rare moments that Jack was serious, he couldn't bring himself to look at the person he was talking to, as if they'd make fun of him for his momentary vulnerability. 

"The pirates of Nassau `have welcomed Woodes Rogers."

She started to speak again –

"-- and accepted his pardons." Jack finished.

Honestly, Elizabeth didn't see what the huge deal was. Pirates died everyday, and accepted pardons more often than that. It was something she personally tried not to think about—the fact that Jack would most likely end his days by hanging, or on the edge of a sword. But, that was a pirate's life. It was something everyone aboard the _Black Pearl_ knew and accepted. Though, because of how much this seemed to bother him, Elizabeth didn't speak of her confusion out loud. Whether she understood it or not, she was confident that Jack knew more about the world of outlaws than her, and if he believed the present situation was bad, then she'd take his word for it.

"So," She ventured to speak again a moment later, "what are you going to do?"

She hadn't meant anything by it. It just seemed the most suitable thing to ask, considering she had no idea what was going on. If it bothered him as much as it appeared to, wouldn't he want to do something about it? It seemed only reasonable. But, Jack's face said it was anything but.

He thought it over for a minute, weighing the pros and cons of every possible angle, and in the end, when he finally looked at Elizabeth, there was only one answer.

"Keep you safe. Even if the means by which I `have to do that aren't to my likin'."

"And by what means are you going to keep me safe?" Came the question, in an urgent tone. She didn't like where this was going at all.

He stared at her for a moment, willing her to understand what he was thinking, and even though she did, she didn't make it known – maybe her assumptions were wrong. Finally, he sighed, and resorted to explaining his plan.

"When we dock in Port Royal I'm gonna leave you there with your father." It came out in one breath, as if he was trying to say it so fast she wouldn't understand. If she didn't understand, he reasoned, he wouldn't have to suffer through the look on her face, and the argument that would follow.

It seemed the most selfless course of action, and once again, it was this woman who brought out selfless where it wouldn't have otherwise existed. Jack knew that Elizabeth wouldn't be punished for her actions; she'd be pardoned because she was the Governor's daughter, and the people of the settlement would assume that she was kidnapped again. Anything other than that would, of course, be dismissed as hearsay. 

The look on her face should have been horrified, but it wasn't, she hadn't flinched at all. Inwardly, of course, she had, but outwardly she decided to pretend he was bluffing as a last effort. Rising to her feet again, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to snap out of his strange trance: bringing him back to reality as only she could.

"No." She said firmly, "You're not."

His eyes lingered on her face for a moment, but finally he shrugged off her hand and rose to his feet.

"S'not up for discussion, Elizabeth." He sounded more like a father than she ever thought he could. For an instant, she realized their age difference, and he looked positively ancient. Not physically old, but there was an obvious tiredness there; one that she'd never ever seen before.

Well, maybe once before.

On that godforsaken island, when he'd revealed those terrible scars to her. "No truth at all." He'd said then – his intention had been to show her that piracy was not romantic.

"How many times have we been through this?" She followed him as he paced the room, agitated. "I make my own descions. You above all people should know that."

He stopped and faced her.

"I'm the Captain of this ship –" He was going to say more to that effect, but the finger that was shoved in his face made him stop.

"You are _not_ going to pull rank on _me_, Jack."

"Damnit, Lizzy!"

Never, since the day she'd met him, had Jack ever raised his voice to her. Or anyone, for that matter, unless he was shouting orders. She jumped, shocked that he had picked now to yell had her. His outburst had gotten the reaction he'd hoped for – utter silence, and a means for him to speak without interruption.

"This is big. D'you understand? Big. Beginning' of the bloody end if they have their way. An` if your found `ere with me, and aren't fortunate enough to be tried in Port Royal," He faltered, and looked her directly in the eye, "--They will _kill_ you."

She processed what he'd said and for a moment the girl was actually scared. Jack had his back turned to the mirror, and she could see her own reflection over his shoulder. What she saw there was nothing more than a child in a pirate costume, and for a split second, she was scared. Her eyes moved from the mirror back to Jack, he was still straight faced, and she wished for a familiar smirk more than anything. As the reality that the life she'd undertaken was punishable by death hit her, the even colder reality that Jack's life could be in very real danger, hit even harder, she once again, made her decision.

"I stood by you in Port Royal," She started a sentence that she prayed would change his mind, "I stood by you in Tortuga, aboard this very ship, and on the Isla de Muerta, and I would consider it an honor and privilege to hang by you, Captain Jack Sparrow, from any gallows in this world."

She didn't want to die. But the fear of loosing the man who stood before her was far more than her fear of a noose.

Jack didn't say a word, he only looked at her for a moment, and it was hard to tell, simply by looking at him, whether he'd changed his mind or not. Elizabeth seemed positive about what she wanted, and if she was so determined about staying, he felt he had no right to tell her she couldn't. He wasn't her father, and though he wanted her safe, he didn't want her to hate him for making her do something against her will. 

Just when it appeared that his resolve may have softened – Elizabeth spoke again.

"You've declared war on the world, and I want to be on the front lines."

That was meant to have a positive effect, to let him know she intended to be there for him. But what it really said to Jack was that Elizabeth didn't understand, that it still was romantic to her, an adventure, and that in turn said that she'd eventually get tired of it. He shook his head and whispered to her.

"No, luv," He corrected, "it's the world that's declared war on me."

That simple revelation spoke volumes, because it wasn't the type of thing he'd of told just anyone. All pirates knew it thought, they knew they were hated. He turned and silently left the room, returning to his precious helm, leaving Elizabeth to wonder what she'd said wrong.


	6. underneath

****

Things Fall Apart

__

06 underneath

****

Disclaimer: See the previous chapter.

****

Author's Note: Okay, I'm back. This update took a little longer than expected, but I've been a bit busy. Though, like I said, I'm back now, ideals of piracy intact. After my best friend forced me to listen to this CD when I would really rather now have I saw my story in my head and though I have never done anything song fic-y I decided to give it a go. Not into pop at all, but the melody and the words are beautiful, even if the artist didn't write it herself and she has the brains of a three year old. To those who want to know. I promise to mention Will a bit more in the next chapter, and he will be in the story very soon. I swear, on pain of death.

****

Qalace: No idea what they were thinking. The scene with the scars made me want to cry, and actually the feeling of that scene is that what gave me inspiration for this fic. Even before I had the DVD I suspected something like that. Piracy was not romantic; it was—full of scars. I also think that scene did a lot for Jack as a character. The vulnerability. He was a person then, when a lot of people see him as eye candy or comic relief. Not that he isn't either, of course, but, there's more to our boy that lots of 'savvy?' and rum.

****

Dhal-gal: Lmao, I think I'm going to choke to death! Good at know ye'll always review. :D

****************************************************************************************************

__

sometimes it's hard

when you're so deep inside

to see all you can loose

in a blink of an eye

dreams could be shattered

you could be gone..

It had taken a moment after Jack's exit for Elizabeth to fully realize what had been said. Once she did, her eyes flooded, and she realized the truth of it. She cursed the world for making an outcast of such a beautiful spirit. Didn't they know what they were missing out on? And, not only did the world hate the person she loved; they wanted to take him from her. Everyone, her father, Norrington, probably Will—she was a proper lady who wasn't to be in the company of such raffish characters. Redressing quickly, she left the cabin.

__

how would I survive?

cause you're where I belong

Jack hadn't stayed at the helm long. Somehow it just didn't seem as soothing as he'd hoped, what with the knowing it could all be taken so soon. As long as there had been pirates there had been pirate hunters, and considering that they were better funded, they won a great deal of the time. That wasn't the issue. The beauty of the ocean was that he, and others, could always outrun the hunters. They could always out run the world, because there was plenty of sea to go around. The wonderful thing about the horizon was that you never really reach it, so you can spend your whole life in pursuit. It was this fact that had made Jack the person he was. But, with the knowledge he held about the plans of the crown, it seemed hard to be so in love with life, especially with this bitter reminder that life didn't return the sentiment.

__

my soul believer 

without you,

I don't know who I would be..

Once she was topside again, just as Elizabeth suspected, she discovered that Jack had gone to the highest spot in the ship. It seemed the most likely course of action; it was, after all, the best place to think. And, the best place to be left alone. Before she could make a move to the ladder, she was stopped by Gibbs. The man had a worried expression on his face as he took hold of her arm to prevent her from walking past.

"Never, in all the years I've known `im, seen `im like this, Miss Elizabeth. What on _earth_ `appened in there?"

Instead of boring him with all the details, and hopefully avoiding an uprising of the crew, she smiled and nodded towards the crow's nest.

"You know how Jack feels about his freedom."

Gibbs seemed to accept this explanation, though it didn't explain anything. He released her arm and waited for her to walk away. But, before she did so, he added what sounded like a plea on behalf of the entire crew.

"`e may be the daftest mad captain ta ever sail, but `is crew lov—" He stopped and rethought his statement, "`e's a friend, too, is all. Take care of `im."

She silently promised to do so, and brushed past the first mate, in the direction of the ladder.

__

underneath..

I can feel you move through me

inside out

you surround me..

Each time she grasped another rung she hesitated, wondering if she should just leave well enough alone, but each time, she decided against it. Finally, after reaching the top, she saw Jack. He was sitting, leaning against the railing, gazing up at the stars. It was unclear whether or not he realized she was there, he gave no proof that he did.

"You know," She began, "I think I do finally see the_ Pearl _up there."

"Just go to bed Li—Elizbabeth." Jack muttered, clearly not in the mood for cheering up. For whatever reason he had stopped himself from using her nickname.

"Now who's squashing someone else's freedom?" She joked. He didn't laugh.

She stood for a moment, lingering somewhere between feeling gut wrenching sympathy, and wanting to call him a big baby. Deciding against the latter, she sat down next to him, silent. He huffed in disapproval, but didn't tell her to go away again.

It seemed strange that stargazing had been exactly what they were doing when Charles Vane came aboard. That seemed like an eternity ago, now, though it was only a few hours.

Finally, after a few moments, Jack made a decision.

"You don't `ave ta leave if you don't wanna." He said quietly.

Maybe it was just the fact that he realized his other plan was unbearable, but Elizabeth smiled, and nodded. She knew he wouldn't insist upon abandoning her in Port Royal, but it was nice to hear it out loud.

"I don't want—wanna." 

There was no way she was leaving. How could he even think that was an option?

Upon hearing that she had broken her habit of perfect English, Jack turned and regarded her for a moment.

"What?" She laughed.

"S'nothin'." He said, and looked up again.

__

I breathe you

like I'm taking my last breath

you're everything I know

so how could I let you go?

After another moment of awkward silence—

"Don't wanna leave, then?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, because she had just said this, but clearly Jack was in disbelief. Why was this so hard for him to understand? Finally, growing very tired of the new and more dramatic Jack, she rose to her knees in front of him. He looked uneasy for a moment, wondering what she was about to do, but settled when it became clear she was just repositioning herself. Placing her hands on her hips she shook her head.

"How could I leave you, Jack? Where else am I going to go?" She hadn't meant literally of, of course, because there were places she could go. But where else could she_ live_? In the true sense of the word? He understood the question, and shrugged. Still not satisfied with his reaction, she took his face in her hands and did her best to imitate his slurred cockney accent, "C'mon now, luv, give us a grin."

And, slowly but surely, he did. 

Then, as if by magic, something in his eyes flickered, and the fire that she knew and loved returned.

"Y'just can't get enough of ole` Jack, can you?"

The smile spread across her entire face, and she held back laughter.

"Something like that." She said thoughtfully.

"And, `onestly, who could blame you?" He looked down at himself, as if asking the question again.

She yawned and laid her head on his shoulder, and he returned the action, resting atop her head.

"No one I can think of." She'd said it before, when asked what possible woman could resist Captain Jack Sparrow.

"You know," Jack started to speak again, "we can't out run them forever. S'much as every pirate wants ta believe we can."

It seemed like wisdom that you would never hear from someone like Jack. But that was the thing, he always had a way of surprising Elizabeth. She knew he was right, that exact same thought had crossed her mind, almost at the same time. Sparrow had meant to tell her that things would get dangerous very soon, he had meant to prepare her for the fact that their might be an abrupt and violent end to their relationship, and possibly, their lives. He had meant to warn her. But she already knew, and didn't care. Whatever he may have thought, she didn't romanticize piracy as much as she had before their meeting. She hadn't, in fact, since he'd revealed those god awful scars to her on the island. Even though she didn't think of him in the same way, then, the sight had still caused her to back up several steps, holding back tears at what the world did to what it didn't understand.

"I know." She said after a beat.

"Good," He wrapped an arm around her, "no worries then."


	7. port royal

****

Things Fall Apart 

__

07 port royal

****

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

****

Author's Note: I hate to switch scenes suddenly, but the fact is, I think that I would butcher a sex scene terribly. I have ideas for one in my head ( not like that, pervs ;x ) but like, what I would write and stuff, but I am sure that I would .. butcher it terribly. I wouldn't want it to come out reading like every other smut fic in the world, and I don't know what's entirely .. tasteful .. to write. And, when do you cross the line between PG13 and R? For now, until I get brave, we'll just skip scenes.

****

Luby-conner-lizzie: A new reviewer! Yay. Hope you keep reading. :D 

****

Dha-gal: Another great parody! Lol. Keep em comin'. 

****

Qalace: Thank you so much for that awesome compliment! There are times though in the movie where you get the idea that Jack has depth, the 'freedom' rant to Elizabeth, and just look he has on his face in the end when he gets the Pearl back, coupled with the deleted scenes, its just obvious. Hopefully they will do more with him in the second one, god knows Johnny is more than capable of pulling it off. Or anything else for that matter. 

****************************************************************************************************

As had been decided during the raid on the _Evanescent_, the_ Pearl_ was headed for Port Royal, for Elizabeth's sake. First though, they put Charles Vane ashore in Tortuga, as was his request. What he planned to do once he was there was unclear. 

Elizabeth had been determined to make herself presentable for her sick father. It wasn't that she was ashamed of the road she had taken, but she didn't want to upset him anymore than possible in his condition. She had taken the braids out of her hair and frantically rummaged through clothes that the crew had 'borrowed' from other ships for a suitable dress. 

The feeling of a corset crushing her was not something she missed, and so as Anarmaria helped lace her up, she struggled to keep breathing. The pirate woman couldn't help but laugh at the entire thing. 

"Never did understand why women do this to themselves." She said as if corsetry was the most absurd idea anyone ever had. 

"It's a status symbol." Elizabeth replied simply. 

"Ah," Anamaria nodded, "must be why I never had the pleasure."

The dress she had chosen was similar to the ones she had always been made to wear while living in Port Royal. This one in particular was gold, and made of satin, with lace trim here and there. Once every hair was in its place, piled atop her head perfectly, she admired her reflection. 

"How do I look?" She cast a worried glance over her shoulder at Anamaria, who began to answer, but was interrupted by another figure who had been darkening the doorway for the past couple of minutes. 

"S'pretty as the day I met you." Jack reguarded her, eyes lingering in certain places a bit too long, then suddenly looked worried," Though that looks as heavy as the day I met you, as well. Not planning on fallin' into the sea, are we, luv?"

She looked down at herself and then back up at him, as if saying that he was mad to think she'd ruin such a nice dress by getting it wet, he raised his hands in surrender and shrugged, dark eyes returning to the more defined areas of her anatomy. 

After a moment Anamaria addressed the Captain. 

"`ow much longer, Cap'n?" 

He didn't hear for a moment, eyes still fixed on Elizabeth, but then suddenly noticed the other woman. 

"Oh," He stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I'd say an hour, at least." 

After another moment of not being noticed by anyone at all Anamaria shrugged and left the room. After noticing that they were alone Elizabeth smoothed some wrinkles on her dress and took a step closer to Jack.

"I haven't told you how much this means to me," She said, "taking me to Port Royal and all." 

It did mean a lot to her. It was a risk, and pirates didn't take risks unless their was profit in it for them. But Jack did this because of his feelings for her, and that both worried and comforted her. Worried because of all the things that could go horribly wrong, and comforted to know that he loved her enough to take the chance. Jack was about to say that she should think nothing of it, and that he'd do anything for her, but instead grinned devilishly and closed the gap between them. 

"How's about showin' me then?" 

He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head suddenly and his lips met her cheek. Frustrated, he cocked his head to the side gave her a confused look. She faced him again, unsure of why she had really denied him. Maybe it was just nerves, she told herself, her mind was racing with ways to sneak into her own house. Then there was Will. Did she love Jack? More than she ever thought possible. Would Will have a place in her heart til the day she died? You betcha. Though he had given her his blessing to go out and seek her freedom in whatever way she saw fit, she couldn't help but feel wicked at times. Thinking of how lonely he must be, trapped inside a world that she had managed to escape, when he was made for so much more. Sometimes she wondered if he had found someone, but doubted it. Knowing just how devoted he was to her made matters worse. She tried not to let her mind drift to him too often. But the childhood friend turned first love somehow managed to find a place in her thoughts. 

Jack thought about the blacksmith, too. Will had become a very good friend during their first adventure. He had saved Jack's life when no one else seemed willing. Also, in a way, he felt as if it was not just Will he was indebted to. Bootstrap Bill Turner had been the lone loyal member of Jack's first mutinous crew, and it had cost him his life. Sparrow felt it was only right to repay the deed by watching out for his son. He had failed in that way, but what he got in return was more than enough to keep him from feeling that bad. The truth was, Jack was fond of the boy, and he hated hurting good people. 

Make no mistake, our happy couple is very happy indeed. But, there were times when it felt like the three musketeers -- minus one. There were times when they _both felt _the minus one. Though, no matter which man Elizabeth was with, how could the three of them co-exist without any hard feelings? 

Needless to say, the prospect of running into Turner again had both parties a bit on edge, though neither was going to admit it. 

Searching his eyes for a moment, lost in her thoughts, Elizabeth gave in and initiated the kiss Jack had been aiming for. As soon as their lips met Jack began to walk, guiding her to do the same, until she was pinned against the wall. Placing a hand on the wall on either side of her, Jack broke the kiss and shot her a lopsided grin, moving the sensitive area of her neck. She let him go about his business for a moment, but then suddenly realized how much time she had just spent getting prepared to see her father. 

"Jack?" She whispered, tapping him lightly on the shoulder in such a simple way that one might think she was going to ask for the time. 

He stopped, but didn't move from her neck, she felt him sigh. But, by the time he was looking her in the face again he was smiling. Forced smiling, but smiling none the less. 

"Yes, dearest?" 

"I don't want to wrinkle my dress." She said, as if her objection should have been obvious. 

Jack took a step back and examined her, sizing up his enemy, the dress, fingers ever-dancing. After a moment he nodded. 

"Right then," A leather bound hand traveled up the curve of her waist, "I think we can work around it." 

What the two did with the spare hour is anyone's guess, but it is clear that by the time the _Pearl_ dropped anchor in an out of the way cove, both Jack and Elizabeth were on deck, the latter hurriedly attempting to push her now mussed hair back into place. What no one aboard the pirate ship noticed, however, were the two men watching them. 

Lowering a spyglass Murtogg turned to his faithful companion. 

"It's time to alert the Commodore, then." 

"I suppose it is." Said Mullroy. 

Both men sat in silence for a few seconds, as if waiting for the other to go and get Norrington. When neither moved Mullroy spoke again. 

"Shall we go together?" 

"No. What if somethin' happens to Miss Swann while we're gone?" Murtogg replied. 

"Oh, right." The other man nodded, "You mean cos the Commodore said that Sparrow came and kidnapped her and has been takin' advantage for near a year?" 

"Yes, stupid git." Raising the spyglass to his eye again, "Though, you know, she doesn't look like she's in any distress does she?" 

Jerking the spyglass away from his friend, Mullroy's gaze fell of Elizabeth, and he shrugged. 

"But that's what Norrington said." Thinking it over for a moment he formed what he believed to be a brilliant question, "Do you think he wasn't tellin' the truth?" 

After dismissing the thought that their fearless leader was anything less than one hundred percent truthful one hundred percent of the time, the two redcoats abandoned their post and set out for the Commodore's office. The naval officer was no fool, he knew that Port Royal was full of coves and sounds that one could easily hide a ship in, and he knew that Jack would probably do just that. So, he had sent pairs of men out to survey each one, giving them orders to report back to him at once when the _Black Pearl _made her appearance. 

Jack and Elizabeth were the only two to go ashore. Reason being, they didn't expect to remain in port for a long period of time, and need the ship to be ready to make their escape on a moments notice. The pirate and the lady decided that the town had not changed a bit, though there did seem to be more of a military presence. Luckily both had brought disguises. Or, well, shrouds the shield their identity with. Which, while it still made them look wicked conspicuous, didn't betray them as being anyone other than two common townsfolk. 

Elizabeth found her way back to the Governor's mansion as if she'd never left. Because of the hour she imagined that all the servants would be about their normal business, and too busy to notice her if she slipped in through the back entrance. She wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt and turned a nervous smile in Jack's direction just as she was about to enter her old house. He returned a smile, though his was meant to be reassuring. 

"S'okay, luv, moment of truth. I'll be waitin' when you get done."

He ducked back into his hiding place, near some shrubs, and she disappeared through the door. The minute Elizabeth was gone Jack felt two things in quick succession: a hand covering his mouth, and the sharp end of a bayonet in his beck. The knowledge that one wrong move could have an ill effect kept him from fighting back as he was pulled out of view.


	8. homecoming and capture

****

Things Fall Apart

__

08 homecoming and capture

****

Disclaimer: Previous chapter.

****

Author's Note: Mmkay, our characters now know the plot, they are in place, and so here it is – the plot itself in action. Things are bout to get very interesting. And the whelp returns next chapter. I promise.

Many, many thanks to all my reviewers. Your words keep me writing. :D

****************************************************************************************************

The house had not changed a bit. That was the first thought that sprang into Elizabeth's mind as she navigated the long corridors of the Governor's mansion. Everyone appeared to be out for the day, she saw no sign of servants or of her father. A hand was placed on the banister once she reached the long main staircase and she caressed it for a moment, remembering all the things that had gone on in the house. After just arriving in Port Royal the new Governor and his daughter had no real friends or acquaintances, and so their time was spent in their new home. Having just lost her Mother, the closeness of her remaining parental figure was a comfort.

But then the work began to take up most of his time and Elizabeth was left to roam the halls alone, sometimes making friends with the children of serving people, and with William Turner.

She ascended the stairs with ease, careful to make sure she did not trip over her dress. There was a time when she was accustomed to such things, but walking in heels and a floor length dress did take a certain amount of skill.

Her room was just as she had left it. For a moment, in fact, she could have sworn that the pillows she'd place under her sheets as a decoy were still in tact. Smoothing the blanket she took a seat on the bed, a small music box coming into her line of sight as she did so. Slowly she reached for it, and when opened it sprang to life. The tiny figures of two dancing lovers spun round and round to a repetitive melody. She imagined that the figures were she and Jack, but then giggled to herself, imagining her love dressed as a lord, powdered white wig and all. It was while she was lost in this strange daydream that she suddenly heard her father's voice, and dropped the box.

By luck alone the thing did not break, it only caused a loud crashing noise, which caused the voices outside in the hallway to fall silent. Kneeling quickly to pick up her mess, she heard footsteps hurry to the doorway and stop, when she looked up again her father was staring at her, mouth hanging open. He blinked a few times, as if he was looking at a ghost of something he'd given up on.

"Elizabeth?"

He had found her note, left amongst a pile of pillows, but that had not stopped the pain of loosing a child. In a way Governor Swann always expected something like this, but the sensible thinker in him quieted those fears, and he considered Elizabeth's fascination with pirates to be nothing more than childhood fantasy. After trying unsuccessfully to form a sentence the girl simply shrugged, a nervous smile present on her face.

Her face had not changed all that much. Her visage did not appear as childlike as it once did, the naïve innocence was gone. Other than that she appeared to be in good health. And, speaking of _good health_—

"Father," She looked him over, noting that he did not appear to be dying, "are you well?"

He seemed unmoved by the question, as it was custom to inquire about a person's wellbeing after a long period of separation.

"Now that you are hear, my dear."

He walked towards her, and, despite the fact that displays of emotion were not encouraged by the upper-class, pulled his long lost daughter into a hug. Her arms stayed at her sides for a moment, still running what Gillette had said through her head, but finally embraced her father. After a moment she took a step back.

"By well I mean are you," She shook her head, trying to process what was going on, "—you're not dying are you?"

He peered at her for a moment before responding, rather shocked.

"Heavens, no! Where did you get that id—"

__

Shit. He was unable to finish his question. Eyes went wide, like that of a frightened animal, and Elizabeth realized at once what was happening. The quickness with which she caught on was actually to Jack's credit. He had had quite an influence of her. It was in the moment that the light bulb in her head went on that she breathlessly uttered one name, before dashing past her father and out the door.

"Jack…"

Skirts in hand she hurried down the stairs, almost falling in a few places, and through the corridors, finally reaching the back way that she had entered through._ No, no, no, this can't be happening_, her mind screamed. But it was happening. Once she was outside again she rushed to the area where Jack said he would waiting, looking around as if she'd lost the most precious treasure in the entire world.

"Jack!?" She called, allowing herself to hope for a moment that he would answer.

But he didn't.

Through her panic she heard the heavy breathing of her father behind her. He had struggled to keep up, to see just what his daughter had run out so quickly over.

"Elizabeth what on ear—"

She whirled around, eyes flashing with rage, and shouted at her father. She didn't care, in that moment, that she had missed him, or that they had not spoken in a year. She was certain that he had planned all of this, he was the Governor, after all.

"Where._ Is_. He!?" She demanded, fists and teeth clenched tightly.

"Where is who?" Her father inquired, genuinely confused.

She started to yell at him again, but the look his face told her that he was really ignorant to the entire thing. Satisfied she answered him.

"Jack." The governor sighed and rolled his eyes, his suspicions that Elizabeth had not come home for good confirmed. At his display the anger in her voice began to rise again, "We came across Captain Gillette, who told us that you were on your deathbed, which is why I'm here." She nodded back in the direction of Jack's hiding place, defeated, "It _appears_ it was a trap."

The Governor thought for a moment, unsure of how to react. He had wanted nothing more than for Elizabeth to come home to Port Royal, he had spent a very long time worried about her welfare, but he had not been in on the lie. Part of him thought that such a thing was a wonderful idea, but the part that saw the look on his daughter's face was unsure.

"I didn't know anything about it." He said honestly. Hoping that that would soothe her.

But it didn't.

Jack's hands were bound by this point. It had been done somewhere between the mansion and the fort, which is where he was dragged away too. Unlike most pirates, who were simply put into prison, he was being taken to the Commodore's office. For a moment Jack had wondered if Elizabeth had set him up, but, he quickly dismissed that idea, scolding himself for ever having it. It was then that he realized what was going on, and just how screwed he was. The pirate was thrown unceremoniously into a dimly lit room, a familiar scowl sitting on the other side of a mahogany desk. The force of the shove had been such that Jack was knocked off his feet, and with his hands bound his balance was more off than usual. Hitting the floor, face down, he struggled to rise to his feet again.

"I see you still have the same grace as always, Mr. Sparrow." Norrington said, still not bothering to stand.

Once Jack was on his knees again he responded, the same sarcasm as usual.

"An' you haven't lost your sense of hospitality, Commodore." He nodded down at the floor, and then looked at the other man again, "A little help please?"

Norrington stood and walked over to his prisoner, helping him up in such a rough fashion that it was abundantly clear he didn't really want to be helpful at all.

"Thank you." Jack said. Norrington huffed and returned to his place behind the desk. Though this time he did not sit.

"I imagine you know why you are here?" The Commodore questioned.

Jack shrugged, and took a stab in the dark.

"Because you missed my rogue charm and raffish good looks?" He looked away, an apologetic expression on his face, "Sorry, mate. I'm taken. S'not that you aren't a lovely chap. That sorta thing just isn't my cup `o` tea, is all."

James Norrington was reaching the end of his patience, and having his sexuality called into question was not helping matters. A fist slammed into his desk and he decided to explain to the pirate just what exactly was going on.

"You are here, _Captain_ Sparrow," He had meant the title as mockery, but Jack grinned anyway, "because his majesty has grown tired of your _kind_'s temper tantrums."

Quietly Jack fumbled with the ropes about his wrists, more to alleviate the pressure and the pain that came with it, than make to make an escape. He nodded cordially, only half paying attention, but the last thing that had been said caught his attention.

"Temper tantrums?" He cluelessly shook his head, leaving the door open for Norrington to explain.

"Yes, yes." The man replied shortly, "That's all piracy is, you know. One big childish tantrum, by thousands of nobodies who cannot simply accept their place in the world, and, do what they're told."

"I see." Jack's tone was patronizing, the ever present smirk on his face was intent on annoying the naval officer to death. "As opposed to yer job? The good Lord certainly did waste a brain on your _kind_, `onestly, a spinal cord _alone_ would have sufficed. Take orders, fall in line, and never bother to ask questions. Why, _oh why_ did I go and abandon such a life?" He feigned a gasp, as if he'd had a revelation, "Oh yes! I remember now, s'cause my brain, _sir_, did not go to waste."

Norrington had had just about enough. To gain the upper hand with his prisoner he delivered a fierce blow to Jack's jaw. Which, once again, sent to pirate to the floor in a heap. Seemingly unbothered, he spat out a tooth that had been knocked free, and the blood that followed, and mumbled to himself.

"Not sure I deserved that."

Not going to be bothered by debating whether or not Jack had the hit coming, the seething officer cracked a small grin.

"You'd of done better to tell me you were in it for the treasure."

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

The first time had used that phrase had been in speaking with Will. In that scenario he had been talking about Elizabeth, and the treasure that she was to Turner. It seemed strange now, that he was still referring to her. He hadn't expected the Commodore to pick up on this, but for whatever reason, he did.

"You won't be seeing Miss Swann again, Sparrow."

The notion of that alone stung more than Jack would have liked to admit. But he remained silent. Not bothering to struggle to his feet again he remained on his knees, and watched Norrington pace the room, continuing his explanation.

"Tomorrow you will go to trial. The threat that you pose to society will then be measured and you will be punished accordingly." Court was a triviality to make it look as if the law was fair, Jack knew exactly what fate had in store for him. "Assuming that the magistrate finds you to be a menace, you will hang." He stopped his pacing and knelt, making eye contact with Sparrow, "Make no mistake, sir, there will be no daring escape this time."

After his point had been made the Commodore opened the door of his office and nodded to the two Royal Marines guarding the door. They once again jerked Jack from his place on the floor and carried him off, as roughly as possible, in the direction of the jail.

Elizabeth was already on her way.


	9. going to trial

****

Things Fall Apart

__

09 going to trial

****

Disclaimer: Previous chapter.

****

Author's Note: I didn't expect to have another update out this soon. Who'dve thought? Oh well, here it is, anyway. Jack wanders into my head when I'm trying to sleep at 3am and makes me write these things, damn him. Maybe its the sixth grader Titanic fan that still lives somewhere deep inside of me, but in this chapter I could almost swear that Elizabeth is Rose. Many points for anyone else who picks up on that. ;x

****************************************************************************************************

Without much delay Elizabeth had rushed to one of her father's carriages and ordered that the dumbfounded coachman take her to the jail at once. Her father in tow, she climbed into the back as if she had been there all along. The Governor said nothing, knowing full well how his daughter could get when she set her mind to something, but went along as a means of seeing that no harm befall her. Well, that, and perhaps a bit of curiosity.

It was now a few miles and many minutes later, and the girl was stepping out of the carriage, totally bypassing her father's outstretched helpful hand. Damning herself for the dress she was wearing she struggled to navigate her way through mud and cobblestone, and, finally reached the door of the jail. There were guards posted at either end, stopping in front of them she placed a hand on her hip, speaking just as her father appeared beside her.

"You have a prisoner here, and I wish to see him immediately." She shot, before the men could greet the lady.

The two guards exchanged looks and finally one of them spoke.

"And what prisoner would that be, miss? We do have more than one." It was said in a patronizing tone that she decided to ignore at the moment.

"Jack Sparrow." She said quickly, causing the men to look at each other again.

As if suddenly realizing, either by her dress or by the man standing beside her, who they were talking to, the one that had spoke before shook his head.

"Can't let you in, Miss Swann. Commodore's orders."

Of all people, James Norrington wanted to be absolutely sure that Elizabeth had no contact with Jack. It was all part of usual practice of breaking a pirate's spirit before their hanging. Because, lets face it, killing a person for no good reason was no fun if they weren't first broken.

Something in Elizabeth's head just clicked, and she was filled with a boldness and anger that was foreign to her. Grabbing the stubborn guard by his collar she exerted all the force she could muster and pushed him against the wall. Had he wanted to fight back he could have bested her, of course, but frankly, the man was shocked.

"I'm through being polite, goddamnit! Now let me in!"

Before the other redcoat could make a move to relieve his friend of this mad woman the Governor quickly placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. Coming back to her senses she released her would be victim and turned to her father, taken aback by her own outburst, but not apologetic by any means. The two guards once again looked at each other, and then turned to Governor Swann, searching for approval. Elizabeth's father nodded, and the guards shrugged, and stepped away from the door.

His escorts had not been kind at all, Jack remembered painfully, rubbing the bump that was beginning to form on his temple. All he had done was ask for a drink, and for that he received the butt of a gun, and the sound of a cell door closing abruptly. He sat in the corner of his cell, not bothering to move, only staring down at the pathetic excuse for a floor. Knees were brought up and his arms rested there, he thought about a lot of things. Mainly about Elizabeth, and somehow not dying, of course.

But he was not so deep in thought that he did not hear the sound of heels on the stone stairs leading down into the main area of the jail. Remembering suddenly that it was not the practice of the Royal Navy or Marines to wear heels, he looked up. Dark eyes fell on what he was quite certain was a hallucination, that is, until she spoke.

"God." She breathed, horrified at his roughed up exterior, and a rather nasty looking cut on his jaw. Other than that, she noted a busted lip, a large bruise and bloody area of the side of his head, and an overall exhausted appearance.

"Not_ God_, luv, _Jack_." He corrected, pointing to himself and smiling in a way that only he could.

Standing was far easier now that his hands were free, but when he did so quickly he forgot to take into a count the head trauma he'd experienced. The world was spinning for a moment and a hand shot the area where his hair was matted with blood, trying to find his bearings. When he felt steady again Jack moved to the bars of his cell, the step up to where Elizabeth was standing made her appear taller. He placed a hand on the bars to hold himself up, and she covered it with her own, accessing the damage once more. What hurt and angered her the most was that there was absolutely nothing she could do. The men who had done this would get away with it, and probably end up knighted in the process for loyalty to England.

"Who'd've thought," Jack said after a moment, "that all these years I've been committin' crimes against the crown." He shook his head, "Never even met a bloody crown."

Elizabeth shrugged as though the idea was absurd to her as well. Up until now she hadn't acknowledged her father's presence, and the Governor had been content to watch the scene with part disgust, part intrigue, trying to figure out what his daughter found so appealing about a man who appeared to have zero respect for hygiene. He knew that Jack was quite spirited, and could see how a young, naive girl could mistake his recklessness as something to be desired. Something exciting, even. But, he had hoped that he had done a better job at parenting. Still, he had always lavished affection on Elizabeth because he could not bear to see her suffer. So, the three remained silent. That is until they heard more footsteps.

"Well, well," Norrington tsked, "I know two guards who are going to have quite a lot of explaining to do."

Elizabeth turned suddenly. If looks could kill, Norrington would be the deadest person on earth. She did not even stop to question that all of this had been his doing. The part of her that still remembered he'd let Jack go fell silent, and she knew that Gillette did not have the brains or power to think up a scheme on his own. Without waiting for anyone to speak, the Commodore took the opportunity to pull rank of Governor Swann.

"Governor, I'm sure you realize that in matters such as these I take the command. So when I say that I do not want this, this," He was unable to think up a suitable epithet, "pirate, to have any visitors, you cannot allow your daughter a private rendezvous. He is an escape risk, and I simply cannot chance it."

The fact that Norrington didn't seem suprised at all to see Elizabeth confirmed her suspicions that he knew exactly what was going on. Her father began to speak but she cut him off.

"It's not his fault. I came here of my own accord."

The Commodore smiled at her, as if she was no longer a respectable woman, and being in her presence was merely a charity that he preformed out of duty.

"It's no matter," He gave a dismissive wave of his hand, "this will all be over very soon."

"It will?" Jack spoke up from his cell, sounding somewhat confused.

"Yes," The officer nodded, "that's what I have come to tell you. The magistrate has arrived it town a day early, so it seems that you may go ahead and have your trial. Now, to be certain." He gave a wistful sigh and a carefree shrug, "Who knows, really, with any luck you'll be hanging from Gallows Point by noon tomorrow."

Elizabeth gave a short gasp, but Jack simply said, "Oh." and the two guards from the door reappeared next to their superior. Norrington took a ring of keys from a hook on the wall nearby, Elizabeth cursed herself for not noticing it before. Opening the cell the two men once again grabbed Jack, it was time to be led away to stand trial. 

"Mind the head!" Jack hissed, and Elizabeth noticed the tight grip one of them men had on Jack's hair. Taking a step in front of that man she placed her hands on her hips, foot tapping against the concrete, and glared at him.

"Is that entirely necessary?" She asked in a tone that said the guard was seconds away from receiving some sort of violence. The Commodore nodded sternly and the men eased off a bit, but not so much that Jack could have escaped.

Once Elizabeth and her father were alone again she started to say that she was going to the trial with or without his blessing. She opened his mouth to do so, but before she could she was cut off.

"I know, I know." The Governor said waving his hands, "Come on, then, you know how these public things fill up quickly. No sense in going if you can't have a decent seat."

The courtroom was not what you'd expect by modern standards. There were no witness stands and jury booths. There was only a large desk behind which a magistrate sat, and seats for those who wanted to watch. Also, there were, of course, designated places for the accused to sit. And in this day and age you were always, always guilty until proven innocent. Because of the lack of, well, anything entertaining at all, really, hangings and trials were the best form of entertainment. It was for this reason that there was already a commotion around the courthouse.

Jack sat slumped in a seat, hands once again bound, guards standing on either side. Elizabeth moved to take a seat directly behind him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder before settling next to her father. There were murmurs and mumbling all through the building, mainly excitement about watching a pirate 'get his', and then there were some about the Governor's wanton daughter returning home. A hush fell across the room when a rather stern looking magistrate wordlessly entered and took his place behind the desk. Spectacles and white powdered wig in place, he picked up the piece of parchment resting on his desk and read aloud.

"Jack Sparrow," Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain.. "you stand accused of piracies, robberies, and high treason against the crown. How do you plea, sir?"

Jack rose to his feet, he had a very long and sarcastic, and brilliant, even if he did say so himself, speech in mind. However, when you are Jack Sparrow, and your hands are bound, speech making is very hard to do. There would be no characteristic fluttering fingers or ever waving arms, he could only stand, perfectly still, swaying at times.

"Guilty as sin, milord." He gave an overly extravagant bow and saw in his seat again.

The magistrate studied the pirate for a moment, realizing he should have expected some sort of mocking behavior. Most pirates acted that way when standing before a court. It was all a show, something to get their contempt for authority across to the masses gathered there. Either to ease their own suffering, or to sway others to their way of thinking. The real motive was unclear.

Elizabeth however had desperately hoped that Jack would lie, say he was innocent, anything to get out of hanging. She too, should have known better. Even if he had of lied, it was still more than obvious just by his appearance what he was.

Finally the magistrate responded.

"Are you aware of the penalty for these crimes?" Jack did not answer, the man sighed, "Is there anyone here, yourself included, Sparrow, who can give just cause as to why this man should not hang?"

__

Because I `ave grown rather fond of my neck? Jack thought. But, he knew no argument he could come up with would be good enough. His gaze downcast, he waited to see what would happen. He didn't expect anyone to speak on his behalf. Elizabeth would have, obviously, but because she was a woman there was no court that would hear her. Even more so, because this was a pirate case, there was no court that really wanted to hear any defense. Both sat defeated. The latter on the verge of bursting into angry tears. That is until a very familiar voice broke the silence of the room.

"I will speak for him."

Elizabeth turned, wide eyed, and Jack looked up suddenly, still not in the direction of the voice. The magistrate squinted to identify the speaker, and nodded because announcing—

"Mr. William Turner will now address the court."


	10. in defense of a pirate

****

Things Fall Apart

__

10 in defense of a pirate

****

Disclaimer: Previous chapter.

****

Author's Note: This might be my last update for awhile, considering I'm going out of town this weekend, my 18th birthday is Tuesday, and Christmas is Thursday, so there probably won't be more til around the new year. But if the muse beats me in the head, there could be, just don't expect it.

****

Al the Firewoman: Righto, gotta keep the whelp lovers happy, my best friend included. Bringing Will back in just felt right for the story too, hopefully I'll be able to make him useful.

****

Liz: "I'm through being polite, goddamnit! Now take me down! E deck." Ding ding ding! ;x Just seemed like a good line to use, no?

****

Thecapnoftheblackpearl: Don't know why its not workin'. Looks fine from here. =\ Did you try reloading the page?

****

Dha-gal: LOL, that's actually not far from what its in my mind. Took me forever to think up something for him to say, but now here I am, ready for him to say it!

****

Robyn: Don't worry, I will most definitely keep writing. I like the idea of incorporating history into the fic, simply because it is a period movie, so it made sense to me. Also, being that I'm passionate about this particular time in history and the spirit of these people, I wanted to see how our darling would fare amongst his famous peers and in the bad situation, all while keeping it simple enough as to mainly revolve around movie characters. Hopefully I haven't let anyone down, living, dead, or fictional, in that way. Thanks for your review!

****

Jalyssa, **Terreis**, **Southstar**, **Qalace** & **Inu lover**: Thanks for your reviews, mates!

****************************************************************************************************

Upon hearing those eight words, Jack thought for a fraction of a second that Will may be speaking against him as some form of scorned lover's revenge. The blacksmith walked wordlessly past both Elizabeth and Sparrow without casting a single glance in their direction. From the look on his face it was unclear what Turner's motives were.

"You have some words, Turner?" The magistrate gazed from beneath his spectacles at Will.

"I do." Will said, his voice firm and confident. Clearing his throat a few times Turner finally began. "This man," a hand was thrust in Jack's direction, still no eye contact was made, "is accused of piracy, and all that that entails."

"Yes, we know that, sir." The magistrate said, somewhat sarcastic.

"Yet there is not a person in this room that can claim knowledge of a single time when he has shown cruelty to another human being, or took a life out of anything other than defense. It is for no less than petty robbery that this court is bent on taking his life."

Finally Will did look over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Jack's for only a split second before the pirate looked away. It seemed clear that Turner was taking his defense, and that made Jack feel both grateful and terrible. Elizabeth held a death grip on her skirts, fidgeting nervously.

The magistrate coughed in disapproval, "Piracy is hardly petty robbery, Mr. Turner. It is considered high treason against the crown, and, puts quite a strain on our economy."

It was a good argument and for a moment it looked as if Will was going to give in. Suddenly, though, he spoke again.

"Yet everyday our officials hand out pardons to persons guilty of the very same treason. Some of which are infinitely more dangerous than Jack Sparrow."

The argument was both appealing and true, but the unspoken fact remained that Norrington had it in for Jack, and the magistrate knew it. The man began to speak again, but Will was now far too into his little speech to stop.

"Just a few years ago he saved the Governor's daughter from drowning, and helped the Commodore in the capture of very dangerous pirates. Are such actions not worthy of some sort of leniency?"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

Elizabeth and Jack both perked at this, being that the magistrate had directly quoted Commodore Norrington. Both saw only one explanation for this: the magistrate and the Commodore had been conversing over this matter. The realist and experienced pirate in Jack knew that, with the new information taken into consideration, he was as good as dead. No, wait, he had already been that. Okay, okay, he was dead. Elizabeth, on the other hand, placed her faith in Will's almost non existent power of persuasion, and hoped for the best. Though it seems enough to condemn him, Jack remembered what his reply had been two years prior, but Turner had something different to say.

"Perhaps, sir, you did not hear me correctly, I mentioned two good deeds. And who are you to say that he has had a lifetime of wickedness? You cannot take a man's life based on the misinformed beliefs of a few men of power."

The magistrate tensed a bit, narrowing his eyes at Will, who did not back down, or even flinch. "I am the lord of this court, and thus, I can assume what ever I please. If you have a problem with that then you may cool your heels in the cells until you have learned respect for my office. Have I made myself clear?"

"Apologies, sir." Will said, though it was clear he did not mean it. "I simply mean to say that if we do not reward pirates with pardons and second chances based on their good deeds, then what is their incentive the perform them?"

The murmurs in the court grew until it seemed everyone was talking about what had just been said. It made sense to some, others saw it as insanity, and some just wanted to get on with the violence. The magistrate banged his gavel furiously until order had been restored. 

"To be quite frank, Mr. Turner," He leaned over his papers, closer to the floor, "His Majesty has grown tired of rewarding these brigands second chances, because, he is made a fool each time, and let me assure you that there is _nothing_ he hates more than being made a fool. It is for this reason that a new order, in which pirates get their comeuppance without question, is rising." Quite pleased with what he had just said, the magistrate thought for a moment before glancing at Elizabeth and adding, "Besides, it was just as recent as last year that this so-called harmless man," Cruel, demented, vicious pirate _or not_, Jack grimaced at that adjective, "kidnapped the very same Governor's daughter you claim her saved."

The murmurs started again but before the magistrate could restore order Elizabeth leapt to her feet, all thoughts of whether the court would hear a woman or not had left her mind.

"He most certainly did_ not_ kidnap me!" She made herself heard over the murmurs, causing everyone to fall silent again, gaping at her boldness. She felt a bit of fear once her initial outburst, and the adrenaline that came with it, was over. Now, all eyes on her, she spoke, voice shaking. "I went with him of my own accord, exercising my own free will in such a way that I could not have here."

James Norrington had been content to sit in the back, making quite a show of clearing his throat loudly when someone said something not to his liking. That is until the point where his word had been called into question. As a means of ensuring their loyalty, he informed his men that Sparrow had taken Elizabeth against her will, she was now disputing this. Rising to his feet he calmly began to walk up the aisle, to what was quickly becoming a three ring circus.

"She doesn't know what she's saying. Clearly the poor girl has been through a terrible ordeal."

Elizabeth spun on her heel to turn and face in the direction of the speaker, finger waving wildly to make her point in such a manner that she could have only picked up from Jack.

"James, you know damn well that Jack could not and, more importantly, would not, take me anywhere without my consent."

The Commodore stopped, standing in front of her, smug smile in tact.

"I know nothing of the kind, Ms. Swann, because I know nothing of this _man_'s character, nor do I have_ any_ desire to. And," He continued, "I realize you have been gone from civilization for quite sometime, but we do still address those with title by said title."

Elizabeth stared at Norrington for a moment, but realizing that there was no way she could win an argument with him, she turned, left to wonder what had happened to the kind man who let Jack go free on two previous occasions. Now facing the magistrate she spoke clearly, finger still pointing in the Commodore's direction.

"This man is lying." Which, of course, earned gasps from the crowd. "I swear, on anything worth swearing by, that I was not kidnapped."

Now accusing an official of lying was up there with treason, and so of course, everyone waited for some sort of terrible consequence. Governor's daughter or not, Elizabeth could not simply do as she pleased. Though, when a lesser person would have been thrown into jail or given forty lashes, Norrington had other plans for her. Taking a grip on her arm, he spoke to the magistrate.

"Your honor, I think this display has proven more than anything just the effect that piracy has had on this young woman. It is therefore my recommendation that she be sent to stay with the other unfortunate souls until she has been brought back to her senses." The Governor stood up, and before he could speak Norrington's face turned apologetic, "Governor Swann, I regret this course of action, honestly, but it seems to be the only way."

By _unfortunate souls_ he meant those who had lost their mind. The loony bin so to speak. Though in the 18th century it was not all about group therapy and sharing your feelings, so this idea terrified Elizabeth. The magistrate nodded in approval to the Commodore's request and was almost immediately pulled towards the door, everyone believed it was best if she did not witness the rest of the mockery of the justice system. Jack had been uncharacteristically silent up until now simply because he was surveying the room for the best means of escape, should a brilliant plan or opportunity arise, but now things changed. Leaping up, all thought of consequence temporarily gone, he made a move towards Elizabeth and Norrington. It was by pure Sparrow luck that he had managed to get past the guards. The problem being that his hands were still bound, and he had not really thought his amazing rescue through. Once the guards managed to get within striking distance again, Jack was on the ground, a developing new habit that he was not too fond of. Elizabeth feared that they wouldn't be satisfied to just subdue him, and that he may have earned an earlier grave than they intended, and did the only thing she could do at that point. In a swift motion she spun out of Norrington's grasp and begged over all the chaos.

"Surely you would not harm the father of my child!"

As the last word left her lips the Commodore's hand fell on her shoulder again, and the court went silent. It was in this moment of confusion and shock that Will decided it was the opportune moment to get the hell out. Grabbing the Governor, who was still standing, the blacksmith held a knife that he had hidden in his boot to the man's throat. The Governor did not struggle, mainly because he knew that he was just means to an end, and Turner had no reason to kill him. The Commodore, the other soldiers, and the magistrate, however, did not share this confidence. Of course you are wondering, yes, yes Will did hear Elizabeth's declaration, but caught up in the moment, he didn't let whatever feelings he had about it stop him from doing what he thought was right.

"Norrington, release her," Reluctantly he nodded his head in Jack's direction, "and him, too. Or, on my word, blood will be spilled here today."

The Commodore looked around for a moment, unsure of what to do, and clearly livid. After a few moments he nodded and Jack's bounds were cut. Rubbing his sore wrists the pirate gave a thankful grin to the guards who had freed him, but being that one of them had also punched him, the smile was short lived. His fist connected with the guard's face, and it was with great pleasure that Jack got to see someone else on the floor for once. Reaching down he took the redcoat's sword, since his own had been taken.

"Thanks, mate!" He said to the heap, before taking a place next to Will.

Elizabeth shrugged off the hand on her shoulder and joined the other two men and her father. Turning so that all three were now backing out of the court room, Will did not release the Governor until they reached the door. Closing the doors quickly behind them, Jack looked hesitantly at his pretty new sword, and finally slid it through the handles to buy them some time. The three friends now reunited took off running in the direction of the sound where the Black Pearl was hidden. Norrington and his men of course did managed to break through the door, but by the time they did, their marks were gone. That didn't stop them from searching, though.


	11. of bonds and scars

****

Things Fall Apart

__

11 of bonds and scars

****

Disclaimer: Previous chapter.

****

Author's Note: Back with an update, finally! I hope everyone had an awesome holiday and happy New Year and all that jazz. I'm not doing review replies to exact people this time cos there were so many and I'm lazy, but many thanks to each and every one of you, of course. :D Don't worry, for those who wanted to know, I have not lost sight of the plot and you can expect to see some more historical friends within the next two chapters. I am just trying to keep a healthy balance between historical events and our characters. You wont feel like you are lost in a history lesson as long as familiar people are still there, doing whatever it is they are doing. You know? Oh yes, and no matter what, I must assure all my readers that I am not going to slashify Jack and Will. I just love their friendship and the bond of all three, but I don't see either of them being gay. No offense to those who might. Hopefully the next update will be as quick as usual, since Jack always comes creeping into my mind at 3am,yelling ideas . . . not that I usually mind, bless `im.

Jack: Course you don't, luv. And `onestly, `ow could you live without me? Or anyone for tha` matter, eh?

Me: ….

Jack: Aye, I thought so.

****************************************************************************************************

It was not difficult to remember the way back to the _Pearl'_s hiding place, thankfully, because any loss in time could have resulted in being caught. Which none of our heroes wanted. Once all three were safe on deck once again it was only a matter of time before the ship was ready to go out to sea again. These things do take time and work, you know. Everyone kept a sharp look out for Norrington and his men, but there was no sign of them. That didn't mean that anyone could breathe easy, though.

Will noted that the ship had changed somewhat since he had been on it. Keeping in mind, of course, that he had not seen the _Black Pearl _since Barbossa was Captain. He also found himself eyeing Elizabeth's stomach suspiciously, searching himself for calm. He had, after all, given her his blessing. Though at her announcement in the courthouse, he had begun to kick himself harder than usual over that little move.

Jack had not said two words to Turner, mainly because he couldn't think of two words. Thank you, of course, but now was neither the time, nor the place, so that would come later. Later meaning, when it probably wouldn't earn him some sort of violence. After giving everyone their orders, he gave the helm up to Gibbs and took Elizabeth gently by the arm, escorting her to their quarters. It was because of her 'weakened condition' that he made a show of pushing his crew out of the way, shouting.

"Pregnant lady comin' thru, gents! Step aside! Woman with a baby!"

This earned stares from the crew, more declarations about double bad luck from Gibbs, and Will just kept his back turned, watching the settlement disappear over the horizon. Throughout all of his shouting Elizabeth had tried to gain Jack's attention, but it was to no avail. Finally, when they were tucked away inside the Captain's quarters again, and Jack was attempting to send her to bed, she managed to catch his eye for more than a moment.

"Jack." She said, and he stopped fussing long enough to respond.

"Yes, luv?" He sat next to her, on the ready to do anything she asked.

"I'm not pregnant," She laughed, "it was a diversion."

For a moment there was a flicker of disappointment on Jack's face. But that didn't make any sense, did it? Who in their right mind could imagine Jack Sparrow as a father? Teaching ones children to hold their rum, and pickpocket, was not an example of good parenting.

"You're not pregnant." He parroted, and then finally, when it processed, sat up. "Oh."

"Yes." She said, ducking into his line of vision, curious, "You're not cross with me, are you?"

"No, no." He responded, shaking his head. "S'just that, what with the frequent—" Nodding suggestively in the direction of the bed they were sitting on, "and all, how could you _not _be?"

She shrugged, "By keeping the tracking of my—_you know_—down to a science." He had not gotten what she was saying, and Elizabeth, still not being a blunt sort of person, went at it a different way. "There are times when I have denied you, remember?"

"Yes but—" Something clicked and suddenly Jack got it, "—keeping up with your-- OH! I _see_.." With a chuckle he threw his hands up, "An` here I was thinkin' I'd just lost my charm." Straight faced again, he stood, "Well, it's no matter, you could still use your rest, pet."

As he turned to leave Elizabeth asked almost the same question as before.

"Forgive me for asking again, Jack, but you seem almost disappointed."

He stopped and turned, usual smirk in tact.

"No, who ever heard of a whelp aboard a pirate ship, anyway?" He shrugged, "Well, `sides the one we already got, that is." A shot at Mr. Turner, of course.

The full realization of what happened hit Will like a reminder of all that was wrong in his life. The sickening feeling was made worse still by the knowledge that he could have put up more of a fight than he did. Whatever else happened, whatever reminisce of loyalty and friendship still remained, was all but erased by the fact that Elizabeth was claiming pregnancy. Part of Turner had entertained the hope that maybe the announcement would scare a pirate away. But, to the contrary, Jack seemed to be almost doting. Will had been leaning over the rail of the _Black Pearl_ while he thought, gazing out at the ocean, and then suddenly he heard a small noise behind him. Turning his attentions in the direction of said noise he noticed Jack, who was bordering on nervous fidgeting. After a moment of silence, in which the Will debated ignoring the pirate all together, Jack spoke.

"So, ah," He hesitated, as if trying to decide the correct way to approach the situation, "there this lad I used to know, an` `e saved my life a couple of times when I didn't deserve it.." More hesitation, but only for a moment, "An` if `ed promise not to hit me I'd rather like to thank `im."

Of course Jack wasn't overly sappy or sensitive, but for nearly two years there had been two kids who brought out the softer side in him, against his will at times, for better or worse. He would have been content to accept that fact that Will had saved him and leave it at that, a silent agreement to forgive and forget, but no, things never could be that easy. He did owe Turner his life, and therefore, he would at least give thanks where it was due. Will inwardly rolled his eyes, nodded, and spoke to Jack in the tone of a stranger, and not an old friend.

"You're welcome." After a beat, once Jack seemed satisfied, he added, "You're right."

Jack looked confused, brows furrowed, he questioned, "About what?"

"You didn't deserve it." He would not resort to violence, of course, but there was still a tangible tension that none involved could break.

Defeated, Jack lowered his head and started to stalk off in the opposite direction. For some strange reason, and much to his annoyance, Will felt the slightest twinge of guilt.

"Congratulations." He said, before Jack was out of hearing range.

Turning on his heel in a way that could only be described as Jack Sparrow, the pirate just stared.

"You being a father and all." Will finished, "Always figured it would be me... but life has taken some unexpected turns, hasn't it?"

There was bitterness in Will's voice that he was desperately trying to mask, there was hurt there also, and Jack heard them both. Smiling he stopped his retreat and returned to his previous position.

"She's not pregnant." He said reassuringly, and cut Will short before he could open his mouth to argue, "Was a diversion."

"Oh." Turner said, and wordlessly turned, leaning over the rail again, trying to drown out Jack's presence.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Perhaps it should have been relief, but there was still so much that should have gone differently, in his mind. There was still so much wrong that he had allowed to happen. Jack too propped his elbows up on the rail, mimicking Will, and stared off into the horizon that he loved. There was an awkward moment of silence; nether man knew what to say to the other. But, leave it to Jack to be the ice breaker.

"Why'd you do it?"

Will knew what he was asking. Jack was asking why he'd risked his life to save the man who'd betrayed him, and in the process made himself a wanted man. It was a legitimate question, and even Turner didn't really know the answer. It would have been easy to say it was for Elizabeth's sake, but that wasn't the whole truth. The truth was that for some reason there was still loyalty in his heart to this pirate, this friend, and he couldn't shake it. He tried to hate the both of them, but it was impossible because of what they had been through together. Each of them had taken turns at saving each others lives and it seemed a shame to simply forget that. Sometimes when Will's thoughts would drift to Jack and Elizabeth he would smile, and forget for a moment what had happened. It was almost like loosing a limb and forgetting that it's gone, but that only makes it worse once you remember again.

"You didn't deserve to die." Will shrugged, trying to brush off the subject. But Jack persisted.

"Well there's one thing we agree on, but..." He stopped, his tone serious, "lad, you're gonna be just as wanted as me now."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing that I am here and not there." Turner still did not meet Jack's eyes, or even look up at all.

There was really nothing that Jack could say that would express what he wanted to and still keep with his usual pirate cool. He couldn't come out and ask for forgiveness and he couldn't let Will know that his friendship meant much to him at all, he was always a firm believer in actions speaking louder than words, because mushy words make a pirate look weak. But, the actions, he had down, the actions, he could do. His vision moved from the ocean to own hands, only for a moment, he examined them in a moment of silence. Turning over one palm he noticed an ugly looking scar. The one he had made himself.

"I think I know why." Jack said.

"Do you?" Will answered, sounding bored and uninterested, with just a hint of 'leave me alone' in there as well.

"Aye," Sparrow started, "do you ever find it odd that in breaking the curse all of us were cut here?" He thrust his open hand into Will's line of sight. The boy didn't make any sign that he understood, "I mean, couldn't it `ave been an arm or finger... somethin' like that?"

"Yes.. but what does that have to do with anything?" Will asked.

Jack shrugged; raising his hands as if he didn't have a clue about what he was saying either.

"Don't know, really." He said, and Will sighed, "S'just that maybe there's a reason we all `ave identical scars, divine bloody intervention or some such thing. Maybe it's a bond. Or at least a reminder of why we..." Jack stopped and tried to regroup, what exactly was he trying to say? "of why we all care about one another, _alright_?" 

He'd never said it before and he would most certainly never say it again, but desperate times, all of that. Will still said nothing, so Jack did. It was said in the same annoyed and cornered tone that he had used with Elizabeth on the island two years prior, upon admitting that he hadn't made a grand legendary rescue.

"Just seems like we're a team, is all, and if you and `Lizabeth had of wanted to swim after me and join me crew on the day of my hangin' I'd not `ave turned either of you away."

Truth be told, Will had never thought much about the fact that all three of them had identical marks. But leave it to Jack, in all of his unconventional wisdom, to point out such a thing. Turner wanted to say 'yes, but that was before you stole the love of my life', or something, but he knew it wouldn't have been true. He knew he still cared about Elizabeth and Jack, and there was no getting around that. In some small way Sparrow was doing his best to apologize, to reconcile, to make things right again, and though there was much that couldn't be put aside, Will had to commend him on that.

Finally the blacksmith responded, "I'd fight by and for either of you." He nodded, "But things are not okay here, Jack." He paused and restated, "They just aren't."

Instead of getting discouraged Jack nodded, seemingly understanding. "Well maybe if I get you drunk enough you'll forget, eh? An` if not, in a few days, when we arrive in Tortuga, you can stay there and never see me again."

Will looked like something between confused, shocked and indignant. "Tortuga?"

But Jack just nodded and grinned. "Tortuga."


	12. calm before the storm

****

Things Fall Apart

__

12 calm before the storm

****

Disclaimer: Same as always. It still isn't mine.

****

Author's Note: Sorry for the long time since the last update, mates! I have just gotten over the evil flu, and you all know how that goes. So if this sucks too terribly then you will know that it is because of is because of the terrible brain damage caused by fever, savvy? I think from this point on it is going to be a chore not to let things spiral into angst and drama, because at this point in history that's exactly what pirates were going through. Still I find it hard to believe that Jack's spirit would be quelled for any long period of time, so I shall do my best to keep things even. Maybe occasional sarcasm to lighten the mood. God knows they are going to need it. The next chapter will have the reentry of a historical pirate whom I feel fairly certain had to have had some small part in making Jack, even if he isn't credited. Bless him. Calico Jack Rackham, and along with him, Anne Bonny and Mary Read. :D So the next few chapters will be on the broader world wide historical scale again, and thus the plot will take off again. At this point, though, considering the subject matter and how things usually turned out in real life, I have to start wondering if I'm going to have character death. I hate it as much as you do, but it seems like there isn't a way around it, on some level. I just don't know.

****

Terreis: Yah, I guess it seemed like the most likely, and at the same time unlikely, choice for someone who would be philosophical. Jack has been around, he's seen things, and he's got this world weary sort of wisdom that only shows through at times. So it just felt right.

****

Dha-gal: My faithful reviewer! I love this parody! It was your best yet, I think. The image of Jack copying Will made me choke on my soda. Thanks for that. :X

****

Racheltribbiani: Wow, I long review! I'm glad that you read the first story, too, a lot of people I'm not so sure about. This whole thing makes more sense if you did. You are right, I think about why they deleted the scenes. In an early press release it was announced that Keira would be playing Johnny Depp's lover in an upcoming pirate movie. So who knows? JE woo!

****

Cursed-Pearl: Hee! Don't you just love Jack? I think as a writer you know you are doing well when you can see the scenes in your head. Btw, I love your JE fic. You must update!

****

Everyone else: Thank you so much for your reviews!

Ohyes, and I don't remember who asked because ff.net and aol have joined forces to stop sending me my review alerts, but yes part of the scene with Will in the courthouse was a direct shout out to Sleepy Hollow. :D

****************************************************************************************************

It had been three days since Jack's attempt at reconciling with Will, and in those three days the blacksmith had made himself scarce. Jack cursed himself for not being able to convey his feelings. The scar often made him think of Will and Elizabeth on nights when he admitted to himself that he missed his friends, it reminded him of a common bond, and that is what he had meant to say. But confusion and the need for not appearing vulnerable had caused the sentiment to come out jumbled and uncertain.

It was only the in second that Jack turned the doorknob that he remembered Elizabeth's declaration that she was going to bed, and was scared he may have woken her. But he didn't. She had, in fact, not gone to sleep at all. As soon as her lover was out of sight she had rummaged around the cabin for parchment and a pen. Presently she was sitting, hovering over said parchment, at a large desk, writing by lamplight. It was only after she heard a small sigh that she looked up and saw Jack, who had been content to watch.

"I didn't hear you come in." She said, pausing in her work.

"What are ya doin'?" He inquired, edging around the desk to get a look at what she was writing.

She quickly covered her work and looked up with a sheepish smile, "I – uh," He arched a brow, curious, and she shrugged, "journal. I have decided to keep a journal of all the things that happen in my life."

She gave him an apologetic look, as if to say 'I know it's a stupid idea,' but he just smiled.

"That sounds like a fine idea, darlin'." After a moments pause and thought he asked, "What made ya want to do it?" It was, after all, out of nowhere.

She started to answer but then stopped. There were a lot of reasons one would keep a journal. To get feelings out to avoid bursting or becoming an emotional wreck, to keep a record for posterity, or to remember things that mattered when your memory began to dim. She shared all of these reasons, but there was something else that had only just hit her. Made her want to be able to remember every everything ... with Jack. _If it hadn't of been for Will, thank God for Will.._

"I almost lost you today." She said quietly, slowly uncovering her writing.

Jack shrugged, soft smile intact, "Almost doesn't count, luv."

"But how long til it isn't almost, Jack? How long until that luck you live by runs out and world catches up?" When Vane had first boarded the_ Pearl_ bearing ill news she had not taken it as seriously as Jack, but after the events in Port Royal she knew the possibilities. Not that she hadn't already known that pirates were captured and hung, and had short lives, and all of that. But now she had experienced it. First hand. And the target was Jack.

To Jack's relief she wasn't crying. For all of his world weary wisdom and experience with women, the typical male in him still had no idea how to deal when one started crying.

There had been a few times he had seen Elizabeth reduced to tears. Mainly when she believed her father was dying, and he had done his best to make it alright. Mostly that consisted of holding her tightly, somewhere believing that if he could quiet the shaking force of her sobs, absorb them so that they shook him too, he could also take in the pain, so that she wouldn't have to feel it.

He wasn't sure how to answer her question. Jack had no idea when the world would catch up, but try as he might he couldn't help but shake the feeling that it would be soon. Beginning of the bloody end, he remembered calling it. But he didn't share these suspicions with Elizabeth. It would only worry her.

"Don't know, Lizzy. We can't know. That's just the way it is." He was attempting to sound as if it didn't matter. As if he wasn't at all worried about dying, so long as he was able to say that he had lived his life freely. That was only true to an extent. No one really wants to die when it comes down to it.

It was true, but it was far from comforting. She wanted to know. She wanted to be quite sure that no harm could come to her or those she loved. The security meant everything, and it was in that instant that she recognized the irony of being so in love with the pirate life. There was no security in it at all. She opened her mouth to make some sort of argument, but there was none that could have been made. What could she do, suggest Jack give up pirating? Never in a million years. Just as she knew that if she had of stayed in Port Royal she would have died, she understood that the same was true of Jack and his way of life. His spirit was strong and near unbreakable, yes, but if he lost his freedom, without hope of regaining it, there would be nothing left.

Will Turner remembered Tortuga. He remembered the chaos, the gun shots, the fights and the whores. He remembered the sense that the place would linger on and on though it seemed like insanity. Yet what his eyes saw said something different. From his new thinking place on the railing of the _Black Pearl _he could see the island a few leagues off. The first thing he noticed that was amiss was the silence. There were no gun shots or cat calls or anything else to giveaway that it was a pirate haven. The second thing he noticed almost immediately after the first. Spanish flags. Everywhere.

On galleons, which were docked in the bay, and on what appeared to be a battlement of some sort. After a few double takes Will moved in Gibbs' direction, but he didn't have to point anything out, as the first mate had see it already. Anamaria too had joined the group of staring crew, and everyone knew what it meant.

For as long as anyone living could remember Tortuga had been property of either England or France, depending on who won whatever battle was being fought. Now, both of these countries weren't very insistent on making the pirates leave their island, but should another country arrive to take it, the owning country expected the pirates to fight on their behalf. For example. If England owned Tortuga and France wanted Tortuga then England would expect the pirates to take up arms against France. This was the sort of silent agreement, and the ruling country didn't drive the pirates out. Spain, however, did not share this view. Spain wanted the pirates out, or dead, or both, and they wanted the island for themselves. 

Just as Jack had feared, it seemed like the brigands of turtle island lacked the conviction, or motivation, to do anything about it. Glances were passed around the crew as they silently tried to decide who would go and inform their Captain of what had befallen his favorite place in the entire world. Well, second favorite, only to the _Pearl._ In the end it was Anamaria who sighed and turned, walking in the direction of the Captain's cabin.

Meanwhile Elizabeth had still not thought up a suitable argument for Jack's last statement. She merely stared at him, really unsure of what to say. He may have tried to say something else to soothe her, but Ana walked in at the inopportune moment.

  
"Cap'n, we've got a bit of a problem." She said hesitantly, not at all looking forward to what Jack was going to do when he found out.

Instead of telling, she thought it better to show. Leading both Elizabeth and Jack on deck she handed him his spyglass, and waited for the reaction to come. Sparrow scanned the bay and the island itself, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. On the other hand, he completely believed it. He believed that the Spanish had waltzed right in and his comrades had been too drunk to care. There had probably been no epic battle, or last stand. Slamming the spyglass shut and thrusting it into Anamaria's hand Jack turned and gave the order to drop anchor in Tortuga, anyway. Despite the military presence. Somewhere in his mind he was determined that it was still the home of piracy, and no Spaniard could that take away.

When the order was given Jack went immediately to the helm, and Elizabeth followed, gawking at him, but saying nothing. What was he thinking? Apparently he knew that she was questioning his sanity. A sideways glance was cast at her before he spoke.

"They want a war. What d'ya say to givin' em one?"


	13. madness or brilliance

****

Things Fall Apart

__

13 madness or brilliance

****

Disclaimer: Same as always.

****

Author's Note: Ok here's the thing. I have known for quite some time that Jack doesn't use the pirate dialogue that everyone writes him doing, but I just did that as a means of showing that he still speaks in his own way, which is, while not uneducated, different. But I went back and changed a large bit of it, so all that is left is an obvious cockney accent, but no bad grammar and such. Then again, there wasn't much of that to begin with. Another thing? I would just like to say that any inconsistencies that anyone sees will be tied up. There are some things I have let come to pass for specific reasons, i.e.; Jack being a little too soft with Elizabeth in front of his men, Jack risking life, limb, crew and ship to take her to Port Royal, and all of that. I swear I know that's not a very pirate-y thing to do, and there will be consequences. Don't get me wrong. In this story they have been a couple for a year ( remember, this _is_ a sequel ) and it has been two years since the movie, so he does love her and a few of his barriers have come down, as well as hers, but I still don't think he'd be Harlequin romance guy. Protective? Yes. Devilishly sexy? Yes. Caring and bordering on sweet? Sometimes. Mushy and love song writing? Um. No. But the thing of it is, that I'm not really sure where people got this 'pirates can't have love or friends' rule anyway. That is as bad as the stereotype that they were all evil killers. They were _people_, now, come on. They might not have been the most romantic bunch, but god knows they had feelings. I don't feel bad about letting Jack's layers show ( I don't refer to them as layers that _I _created, because, I believe that _canon_ Jack has layers that were never allowed to show, save for a few deleted scenes, a drunken rant, and some looks. ) because of late I have noticed a lot of people moving in that direction, and I say, good on all of you! There are ways to make him human without loosing his Jack-y quality and humor. That said? I was considering not continuing. Really, I have quite a few reviews and people seem to be supportive, but I am my own worst critic and I'm forever finding things wrong, and getting discouraged, and all that. But in the end I decided to finish this because I need the outlet and I don't like not finishing things. So no matter how bad I butcher things, it will get finished. Also? Apologies for any stupid typos. I have no beta, and spell check misses some things. :\

Oh, and another thing, I'm putting review replies at the bottom to save space, from now on.

AND I have noticed being on some favorites lists of people that haven't reviewed. GRRR on you all. :X If you read then please review, unless you are only reading because this is a trainwreck that you can't stop looking at. But if you are liking it, then that encouragement is always welcome. I'm not gonna kill you if you don't, but, it would just be nice.

Um, yah, last note, on pain of death: I have taken liberties with the historical timeline simply because _some_ of these people didn't exist at the same time, and some execution dates would have already passed. But other than that I've stayed true to every history book I've ever read. :D

On with the story...

****************************************************************************************************

Now, when a Captain sets out on what most would deem a suicide mission, there naturally starts to be concern amongst the crew. Normally in the pirate world every important move was put to a vote, and usually Jack followed that rule because he wasn't a tyrant, and he didn't want any reason for anyone to commit a mutiny. But, in this case, caught up in his daze, he didn't ask what the rest of men aboard thought about staying in the newly _renovated_ Tortuga.

"Lost his bleedin' mind, `e as!" Kursar whispered harshly to Matelot.

The two men had jumped to work when Jack gave the order, but that did not keep them from discussing the turn of events. In fact, that's what most of the crew was doing, in hushed voices and out of Jack's range of hearing.

"But `e's never really `ad much a mind ta begin with, aye? D'ye see the way `e acts round `is wench?" The man jabbed a finger in Elizabeth's direction.

Kursar looked up from his chore and gave a sage nod, "S'gone soft."

"So what's ta be done about it?" A voice came, both men looked down. Marty stood, hand on his hips, looking rather impatient. 

Before Kursar or Matelot could answer another of the crew joined them.

"Y'can get back ta work, that's what can be done!" Gibbs bellowed, "An` I don't want no more of this talk, y'hear? If I didn't know any better I'd say both of you was plannin' somethin', eh? Cap'n might not be too keen on that." He paused dramatically and thoughtfully, for emphasis, before adding, "And `e is still yer Captain, whether daft or no, you'd do well to remember that!"

All three conspirators fell quiet, their collective sets of eyes shooting daggers at the retreating first mate. Still, they knew they Jack would no hesitate to have them keelhauled, thrown overboard, shot, stabbed, or otherwise punished for anything resembling planning a mutiny. It was one subject that he was _touchy_ on.

It wasn't that any of the crew hated Elizabeth, really. They had actually grown quite fond of her, and knew that she had some skill. The best proof of this was, of course, during the battle between the _Interceptor_ and the_ Black Pearl _two years prior. But, the fact remained that she softened the Captain, and she was a woman. It was bad enough having Anamaria, many of them believed, but two women was just crossing the line. In any case, it was nothing personal, against Elizabeth _or _Jack.

Even though he had quieted the potential troublemakers, Gibbs understood their fears. There had been many times that he had tried to approach Jack, but it was nearly impossible. The first mate feared what would happen if the Captain did not start listening to his crew.

Jack stood at the helm of his ship, looking every bit a Captain, his hair blowing in its own self possessed wind. There was a sort of pride of his face as he navigated the harbor of Tortuga. It was unclear to Elizabeth, who was standing by his side, whether he was in shock, or just didn't care. She knew the latter wasn't true, and decided on the former.

The real answer was neither, though. Jack knew full well what had happened in Tortuga. The Spanish had taken over, probably sometime after he had deposited Charles Vane on shore and set sail for Port Royal. They had taken over and the pirates had done nothing. Beneath the cool exterior that he had managed to put on after his initial shock he was a lot of things—he was livid, he was confused, and most of all, he was scared. Though he would admit none of these things, least of all the fear.

He remained calm now because he knew that letting authorities know he had any vulnerability at all would be his downfall. It was one thing to let Elizabeth know he had a softer side, as well as his crew, to a lesser extent, but to survive in this game you could never let the enemy know. So just as he had done upon entrance to Port Royal, he would hold his head high and proud and sail in like a pirate. Like a pirate who cared about nothing and feared no one. He would do that to serve his purpose.

Based on the timeframe Jack knew this much: there still had to be some pirates in Tortuga. The journey from the island to Port Royal is six days round trip, he knew that the take over had transpired during that time, and so it was highly unlikely that any reminisce of the former inhabitants would be wiped away so soon. The intention of the Captain of the _Black Pearl_ was to find those pirates, and use their recent defeat to convince them to fight. Yes, yes, he himself was shocked at the idea that something was worth fighting for. Jack Sparrow spent his entire life taking the quickest and easiest route to any means, but that wasn't possible this time. He wasn't the sort to go looking for a cause to believe in, but if something wasn't done then his way of life would end, and there would no more ... well, _anything_.

It was one of those nothing to loose and everything to gain situations.

Jack certainly didn't want to be the martyr of piracy. He wasn't looking to be a hero. But he believed in his freedom, regaining that freedom had been his driving force for ten years, and now that it had been reclaimed he'd be damned if it was taken again.

Bravery or not, though, the noose was not something he looked forward to.

Elizabeth stood silently, chewing her lip furiously, racking her brain for anything that would talk sense into Jack. Hands were placed on her hips and she was looking every part the mother, but he didn't take notice. Going in, guns blazing, was not Jack's style at all, and she knew that, but his silent planning that she was not ever privy to until the 'opportune moment' drove her insane. For all she knew this really _was_ a suicide mission, but the part of her that knew Jack knew that he wouldn't take the coward's way out. He may be a lot of things, but he was certainly not a coward.

Will did nothing at first, only kept staring out in the trance that he had been in for the majority of the trip. It was only after he realized the magnitude of what was doing on that he felt pity for Jack, and before he could stop himself to remember his bitterness, shot numerous glares at crew members who were speaking against their Captain. The blacksmith helped where he could at first, but upon finding that most jobs were filled and there was nothing he could do, he reluctantly started in the direction of Jack and Elizabeth. This was bigger than his anger and hurt, he realized, it was bigger than anything. 

He would help. Because he was able. He needed no other reason.

Jack's kohl gaze broke its hold on the horizon for a second and he cast a sideways glance at Turner, who returned the look, and nodded as if nothing was amiss. Elizabeth caught the moment and couldn't help but smile despite herself, placing a thankful hand on Will's arm. They would go in as friends. Or at least something resembling. Hands at his hips, Will accessed the situation in a nonchalant manner.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success." He shrugged, "What are we waiting for?"

There was silence for what seemed like forever, but in the end all three were unable to hold back laughter. They must have been quite the spectacle for the rest of the crew: The pirate, the lady and the blacksmith in a fit on uproarious laughter on the brink of such a dangerous mission. Though, for the three involved, it seemed quite fitting.

By the time all men were loaded into the boats, and said boats were rowed ashore, it was night. Jack walked proudly through the streets of Tortuga, which to his relief had only been quieted the slightest bit, Elizabeth on his arm and Will at his side. Elizabeth counted it a fortunate thing that she had had time to change out of the dress she'd been wearing in Port Royal, as the only dress wearing women in Tortuga were whores.

The first order of business was to find like minded people for Jack's not so noble cause, meaning, pirates. And _where_ does one find pirates? In a tavern, of course.

As the group entered the Faithful Bride it became obvious that discerning friend or foe was going to be difficult. There was an assortment of characters present, many of them appeared very pirate, indeed, but there were a few who were almost impossible to peg down. No one looked blatantly military. _Tricky bastards_, Jack thought. _How am I gonna figure who's wh—_the idea came to him almost immediately. Sauntering into the center of the room Jack threw his hands out and announced as loudly as he could something that was sure to get the attention of everyone in the building.

"God save King Philip!"

It was one of those moments where you would be able to hear a pin drop, or crickets chirping. Jack stole a quick peak over his shoulder because the sounds of swords being drawn told him that he may have gone a bit too far, and would need a quick means of escape. Will and Elizabeth, who were already wondering if the pirate had lost his mind, now had their suspicions confirmed. Though on the upside, and just as Sparrow had planned, he was now able to tell that ninety percent of the patrons were, in fact, against Spain. Though, that knowledge would do him little good if they managed to cut his throat for claiming loyalty, false as it was, to the king. Now surrounded, our heroes stood back to back, Jack could do nothing but put on his most charming and apologetic grin, while Elizabeth thrust a hand into the pocket of her breeches searching for her dagger, and Will stood ready to draw his sword.

"Wonderful idea, Jack." Elizabeth shot.

"Yes, your best yet." Will agreed. In his lingering annoyance he added, "Perhaps, it was _me_ who should have begged_ you_ not to do anything stupid."

Jack said nothing to his critics, his hand resting now on the hilt of his sword. "Gents, I'm sure this is all just a _big_ misunderstand. Can't we all be civilized here?" As usual his extravagant gestures punctuated his every word, as if simply speaking was not enough to get his point across.

A voice came from the crowd, one that Jack recognized almost at once. "You see, mate, the problem with that suggestion, is that this is _Tortuga_." The statement was followed by laughter from the speaker and the gathering pirates. Pushing through the mass of people the owner of the voice finally appeared. "Fine mess yer in, eh, Jack?"

The first thing Elizabeth noticed about the pirate who had stepped forward was that he seemed to gesture in the same absurd manner as Jack. The second thing she noticed was that expression on Jack's face had changed to one that wasn't nearly as fearful. He looked happy, before answering.

"You know me, Jack." He shrugged.

__

Did he just call him Jack? Both Elizabeth and Will looked at each other, equally confused.

The newcomer shrugged, as if to say that, yes, he did _know_ Jack. Slapping one of the angry mob on the back he spoke to the entire crowd.

"That's enough, lads. `E's an old friend of mine." He nodded in Jack's direction. "Didn't mean no harm."

That seemed enough of an explanation and soon there were only four people standing. Jack, Elizabeth, Will and the pirate who had just saved them. Elizabeth was still staring at the man, trying to figure out just who he was. Before she was able to question anything Jack moved from her side and threw an arm around the other man, who did likewise, but only for a second. Both seemed quite disgusted with the outburst and moved backward a few steps, regaining their pirate cool and composure. Once that was that, Sparrow finally turned to his lover and placed a possessive arm on her shoulder.

"'Lizabeth, luv." He beamed. "Allow me to introduce a dear friend of mine."

Dramatic pause.

"Calico Jack Rackham."

****************************************************************************************************

****

Terreis: You never can know with Jack, hence the name of this chapter. :D Anyways, here is the article that said Keira was gonna play Johnny's lover. Also, Dha-gal does parodies of each of my chapters in her reviews. –nods-

****

Inu lover: Those are good idea, I've actually thought about a few of them before, but I gotta figure out how to do it so it won't just come off as being an obvious plot device. But more than likely I will end up doing one of those things. Might even end up having character death. Who knows? Thanks for the input!

****

Dha-gal: You should feel loved! :D Lmfao, the image of Gibbs kissing Will is going to haunt my dreams forever. You realize that, right?

**Cap'n Keira Sparrow**& **JackSparrowsBooty**: Thanks, guys!

The next chapter will probably be out this weekend. I'm very full of ideas right now.


	14. seeing double

**Things Fall Apart**

_14 seeing double_

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Author's Note: The tone of this chapter is much lighter than the last couple have been. Because, like the movie, there has to be heavy moments and light ones. Besides, after all the drama, and the depression I _know_ I am gonna put you guys through, you deserve it. For my own sake, and to avoid much confusion, I have taken to calling both Jacks mostly by their last names. It's not a constant thing but you will notice that I do it a lot. Also, unlike Charles Vane, I intend to make Rackham and his two lovely ladies permanent or at least semi permanent fixtures in my story. Because of conflicting historical references and different stories that have been passed down, some things may not be exactly as you have heard before. I've read a lot of different things about how Calico Jack became Captain, and the one I've chosen to use is the scenario in which he was voted into position and Vane was voted out. There is another story that says vane gave him a ship and they finally spit over a liquor dispute. As far as the circumstances surround his trial and ****_murder_, well, for obvious reasons, that's going to change a bit.**

Oh, and here and two things you might actually _want _to read regarding this chapter.

**Grog is rum, lemon juice, water and sugar.**

**Bombo is rum, nutmeg, water and sugar.**

_&& The story that Anne and Mary tell is a true one. When Mary Read first joined Jack's crew everyone thought she was a man. Anne fell in love with her and when she revealed herself as a woman to the 'young sailor' Mary Read did the same. It must have been . . . a pretty funny / embarrassing moment, eh?_

****************************************************************************************************

The first thing she noted was that his clothing seemed to be made entirely from calico, a material that came from India, hence the nickname. The pirate was no taller than Jack, and he didn't seem to have a much larger build, either. There were ribbons tied here and there in his hair, and he wore a large hat to top it all off. The general air about him was unthreatening, and thus, Elizabeth smiled, though the name clearly meant nothing to her.

"Pleased to meet you." Even a year aboard a pirate ship had done nothing to purge the girl of manners.

"Likewise, miss--?" He left the sentence open.

"Elizabeth Swann." Jack answered for her.

Rackham looked surprised for a moment, and then there was a flicker of understanding that played across his features. He smiled, almost knowingly.

"Ah." He nodded. "So, this is _the_ Miss Swann, then?"

Realization dawned on Sparrow as well, who only laughed. "Aye, she's the one."

Arching a brow, Elizabeth looked to both Jacks and Will, though none offered her an answer. Clearly Rackham was familiar with her name and Sparrow had been the one to mention it. She felt her face grow hot at the notion of Jack talking about her before they had entered into a relationship. _What had he said? Was it good?_ As it turned out, the words between the two pirates had not been about love.

"Oy! Jack!" Rackham clutched his chest in mock horror and took a step backward, "You've taken up with the insane pyromaniac who harmed the rum!?"

Jack nodded, beaming proudly, and squeezed Elizabeth's shoulder. "That's right, Jack" He characteristically narrowed his eyes and learned forward, "What of it?"

_Calico Jack raised his hands in surrender, and shrugged. Elizabeth, mouth agape, moved from under Jack's arm, and glared up at him, hands on her hips, foot tapping impatiently._

"You told him about that!?" She demanded, slapping his arm was every word was spoken.

She wasn't really cross with him. Instead, she resembled a little old woman, reprimanding her husband of fifty years.

"Ow, ow, _bloody ow!" Jack humored her in her little outburst. His face went solemn for a moment and he explained. "It's not everyday that something as dreadfully traumatizing as burned rum happens." He looked away, as if still mourning said rum, even after two years. "How's a man supposed to _deal _and__ move on if he can't share his pain with his mates?" He offered a gold capped grin, which quickly faded, and shifted nervously._

Elizabeth was clearly unimpressed by her answer, but something, beneath all her annoyance, she found it endearing. She looked to Rackham, who, oddly enough, wore the same apologetic grin as Sparrow, as if he feared her wrath as well.

Will was not enjoying the show, and, it was taking a great deal of strength to keep him from drawing his sword. He did his best to wear a pleasant and passive expression whenever someone happened to look his way. After remaining silent for some time he finally cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Don't we have some business to take care of?" He reminded the group.

Jack _Sparrow held a finger aloft, as if just remembering, "You're absolutely right." Taking the arm of the nearest passing serving wench he said, "I'll have a grog." And then, nodding towards Elizabeth, "And a bombo for the lady. Right, luv?"_

Elizabeth nodded wordlessly, pleased that he had remembered what she usually drank. The wench looked to Will.

"And you?"  She asked, noting that Rackham already held a mug in his hands.

"Well," Turner thought for a moment, "this wasn't the type of business I had in mind. But," Another pause. "do you have water?"

The group stared, as if it was the most absurd utterance in all of human history. Sparrow pressed a leather bound hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, imitating a sudden head ache as a byproduct of the blacksmith's naive ignorance.

"It's a _tavern, William." He said, exasperated, "You wouldn't want to water here, anyway." Turning to the wench he rolled his eyes, silently apologizing for his friend, "Another grog."_

He nodded, and the woman turned and went on her way.

There was another long pause in which all present simply stood, wondering what was to be said next. Jack didn't want to jump right into his crusade, especially now that there were drinks on the way.  Elizabeth was still muttering a perfectly good defense of her rum burning ways, which was only heard by herself, and Will just stood, stoic and silent as ever. A pair of smaller hands, presumably female, were slipped under _Calico Jack's arms, wrapping themselves around his torso in an embrace. He smiled, as if knowing already who to expect upon turning, and it was now his turn for introductions._

"_And this," He began, pulling the woman to stand beside him. "is my lovely---" Pausing he tried to think up a suitable position for the woman he loved. What should he call her? Wife, friend, lover? Brows furrowed the woman frowned, and introduced herself, hand never leaving Rackham's side._

"—better half, Jack. I'm yer better bloody half." Noticing finally that our heroes were looking at her, she smiled, "M'names Anne."

"Anne Bonny." Her lover parroted.

"So good of you to remember the name of the woman you share a bed with." Came another female voice.

The speaker appeared, slinging a hand around Anne's shoulder, grinning. "Mary Read." The redhead said with confidence.

With all three now making some form of physical contact, it was easy to draw conclusions, and so Jack _Sparrow did. Eyes wide, he quickly questioned how one man could have such good luck._

"You mean you're all—" He reworded, "---the three of you are—"

Rackham looked confused for a moment, but suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. Anne and Mary, obviously having had to of shot down such notions before, followed suit. "No, no." Anne replied, "Mary's me best mate, is all."

It seemed very strange, indeed, that two Captains who seemed so alike in mannerisms also both had two women on board his ship. It wasn't the type of thing anyone would say aloud, but still, it makes you wonder. Sparrow nodded, and dismissed the thoughts he had originally had, almost certain that a pirate wouldn't lie about such a thing. On the contrary, he'd brag. The Captain of the _Black Pearl also made the silent decision not the speak of Rackham's alleged mutiny until the _opportune _moment._

Finally the drinks arrived and _Calico_ Jack led everyone back to the table he had been occupying prior to the almost angry mob attack.

"---_And so there I was, naked as the day I was born, confessin' my undyin' love, and what should happen but—"_

"Well naturally I couldn't let the poor girl go on thinkin' I was a man. So I unbuttoned me shrit an' said 'Hey Annie, take a look at this'." Mary interrupted, pausing ever so often to snicker or snort at the memory she and Anne were relaying. "You should `ave seen yer face!" She pointed at Anne, and did quite a good impression of the face of a shocked woman.

Rackham nodded, "Aye, And you're lucky that you indulged in that bit of immodesty, Mary. I would `ave killed you meself if I thought you were movin' in on my territory." He threw a possessive arm around Anne.

All seated at the table burst into laughter again. It had been an hour since their first drinks arrived and the refills just kept coming and coming. Elizabeth calmed down in her giggles, a content smile on her face, as she watched the scene. It was with a great pleasure that she noticed Will was smiling as well. _Maybe Jack was right, she thought, __maybe he did just need to be drunk._

The light spirit of the entire moment was short lived though, as two armed Spanish guards entered the tavern. Jack looked to Elizabeth, who looked to Will, and all smiles faded.

"Well," Jack said gravely, "I think I just remembered what business we had here." Looking once more, saying volumes with his eyes, to those seated at his table, "I'd say it'd be best if we all `eaded back to our respective vessels, aye?"

"There's no need for that, mate." Rackham said hesitantly, eyeing the new guests, "How's about you and you're fine lady and friend `ere come back to my own humble sloop. No reason we should let a little military presence get in the way of a friendly reunion."

Sparrow thought for a moment, and nodded, rising to his feet and gathering his faded coat in his arms. Elizabeth and Will followed in standing, and all six headed through the door.

****************************************************************************************************

**JackSparrowsBooty: Definitely, he's my favorite pirate. I'm playing the whole 'he's just like Jack Sparrow' angle here. I certainly hope that I've done him justice, he deserves it.**

**Liz & **Estelio*Duredhel**: Both of you noticed my shout out to _The Patriot_, and, _Return of the King. Yaaaaay!_**

**Cap'n Keira Sparrow &**** jellybeanblondie &** inu lover **&** Gimilisbraut**: Thanks for your reviews! :D**


End file.
